Streetfire
by Lizz1792
Summary: AU. Kise is a student with problems who -still- have an ordinary life. He was around drugs,guns and dangerous people in the streets.But he could deal with that. With what he didn't but have to deal was with an arrogant guy called Aomine.
1. Blue and Yellow

Streetfire

**Chapter 1: Blue and Yellow.**

The alarm of the clock started ringing like always. At the same hour.

Kise listened in his dreams, he open his eyes and move his arms slowly over his head.

Some of the rays of the sun slipped meeting with Kise's face among the green curtains.

The alarm was still ringing. 7 o'clock.

"It's time" Kise yawn with eyes half-lidded. He could hear the sounds of his mother from the kitchen making sure some coffee. Today was the day when he had to go to the cemetery. Black and white were the special colors for this day.

"_Dad, dad!, wait for me!. Dad!"_

Kise shake his head. Memories. Memories sometimes were exhausting. .

contradictions in his life.

"Kise"

It was his voice always calm, beautifully slow, like a butterfly flying gracefully from one flower to another.

"I know mom! I know!, I'm coming!" Kise answered raising his voice.

After half an hour, Kise and his mom were ready. The cemetery was not far but not close. The sun was up. People were walking to their jobs. Kise saw a flower shop in the corner across the street. His mother saw it too but didn't said nothing. The fact was…Kise's mother didn't talk much, to anyone.

"Mom" Kise said lovingly. "I will buy some, will you wait?" he asked hopeful. His mom looked up to Kise's eyes and make a nod. Kise smile and made a step to cross the street, when he felt a squeeze on his arm. "Mom?" Kise asked and frowned.

"I will go alone Kise. I'm sorry" Kise sighs and nod with understanding . "I know, I will see you later then". His mother turned to the left street down to the cemetery. Kise took a deep breath and go to buy the flowers.

Tulips, Roses, Daisies, Orchids, Sunflowers, Carnations, Jasmine, Lisianthus, Violets. They all seemed too colorful and radiant for this day, Kise end up thinking that everything had been a waste of time.

The old woman from the shop was looking Kise's face for a while now. His troubled face. She knew the boy from the time he was a child. 'Time past fast' she thought.

"Dear boy I think you have troubles to find the right flowers, don't you? " She asked low.

The grandma's voice took Kise by surprise. He had to bow his head to hear the complete sentence.

"You are right Grandma, I don't find what I'm looking for" Kise replied disappointed.

"Grandma?" The old woman ask impressed.

Kise blushed. "Sorry! I didn't…I just -" Kise look into the grandma's eyes and felt a little embarrassed "Well… just came out of my mouth…Sorry" Kise low his head and stood there trying to focus on red roses while waiting for a scolding from Grandma. _Grandma_, and there it was again. How the heck he was still calling the old woman that way?!.

The sound of a laughter interrupted Kise's thoughts. He looked to the grandma. She was Still smiling. "Dear boy, but I'm not upset!"

"Are not you Grandma?"S-sorry!" Kise blushed again now hesitating what to say.

"Please, don't apologize more. It's been a long time since anyone called me that way" she answered. "You can call me 'grandma' if you want"

Kise narrowed his eyes calculating the response of Grandma. He admire her mature face exposed by a high bun that held her gray hair at bay. Kise somehow felt that he could accept that answer "I will call you grandma then" he said with a smile.

The grandma wait, Kise talk again "My problem is that I don't find the right flowers. They are for…well….they are for my dad".

Grandma looked the insecure hands of the Boy. "Your dad liked the flowers?"

Kise low hiz gaze "I don't Know".

Grandma try again "Is there something that you know your dad liked?" Kise didn't answer. He had his lips pressed against each other. Grandma notice and pressed a little more. "Don't you remember?"

* * *

"_Kise" the sudden voice called as a daily routine "don't disturb your dad while he's painting"_

_Kise turn his face defiant. His mom don't pay attention on purpose as she picked up some paintings from the ground and took two of the hands of Kise._

"_But mom! I want to paint too! It's not fair!" Kise yelled not wanting to go._

_The brown eyes of Kise's mother searched for Kise's eyes. Kise had that determined look of not wanting to lose. His mother kneeled in front of him and looked to those eyes. "Your dad will play with you later Kise"._

_Kise folded his arms and looked seriously to her mom. "But I want to pain! Don't want to go"_

_His mom sighs and look down to her hands, to those two paints Kise had grasped before. "Blue and Yellow. You always choose these two" _

_Kise shrugged "Cause I like it"_

_Kise's mom sigh again and apart a few blocks of blond hair from the forehead of her son. "Kise…" She whisper._

_Kise's dad interrupted "Let the kid stay Kioko, I'm almost done with this one"._

_Kioko_ _turned back to see for a few seconds Senchirou's back._ S_he stood up. She stroke Kise's hair slightly one more time and went off leaving the paints in Kise's hands._

_Kise stood waiting and then walk to his Dad's side_ _to finally see closely the picture. The eyes of his dad were focused on finishing the last details of the wings of swans and various shades of blue in the lake._

_A beautiful and calm lake surrounded by white swans with their necks stretched gracefully navigating and playing…_ _gliding around junks and pure white lilies on the water._

_Kise had his eyes open wide. He was stunned._

"_So" His dad interrupted the silent "I hear that you like Blue and Yellow Kise, Is that true?" His dad asked kindly looking at him._

"_Yeah" Kise answer shy._

"_Huh. I need some Blue and Yellow right now, will you help me?"_

* * *

"Boy? Dear?!"

Kise blinked a few times and shake his head before remember when he was.

"Dear? You hear me there?" The Grandma asked again worried.

"I-I kinda lost myself" Kise frowned stammering.

"Oh Dear, are you okay? You remember?" The grandma asked more concerned about the boy and his pale face.

"Yeah" Kise answered "Thanks, I remember. I want white lilies please".

The Grandma followed Kise's back until his eyes couldn't see him more "Oh God! I'm turning old!" She exclaim "I hope this day past fast" She muttered "Fast and more fast".

At the time Kise arrived to the grave of his father, his mother was gone. Still after all, these things were hard for her. Kise read the name in the dark granite. Kise didn't said nothing. He stood there staring at that name for a long time. Thinking in nothing special. Accompanying his father. He bent down and notice the salty drops in various parts of the gravestone from before. Kise deposit white lilies to the side and closed his eyes resting.

* * *

"_Of course Dad! I will help you!" Kise exclaim radiantly._

_Kise's Dad took the Blue from Kise's hands and put some in a small container. He did the same with the yellow. Kise couldn't see much that was what his father was doing with the colors but in the end Kise could see the different shades of Blue and Yellow. Kise had his mouth open in surprise._

_His Dad smiled when he saw the face of Kise, he took the brush and started painting the last part of the picture. Sun, sky, clouds. Sunset._

"_Blue and Yellow Kise. The colors of heaven, the ocean, and the sun. You choose to like two beautiful colors. I'm happy." His dad said proud._

"_Are you happy Dad? Really?" Kise questioned his dad's words._

"_Of course I am! Why?"_

"_Cause….It's just blue and Yellow" Kise said._

_His dad laughs "Yeah, you're right, it's just Blue and Yellow, but, still….I'm happy"_

_Kise frowned not understanding the words of his Dad._

_When the picture was finished, both, Kise and his Dad looked at the whole picture._

'_This is what is really beautiful!" Kise thought amazed._

"_You like birds, don't you dad?" Kise asked feeling the hand of his Dad in his shoulder._

"_That's right Kise. Birds and Lilies" Kise's Dad let out a romantic sigh "They are my favorite"._

* * *

Kise opened his eyes to the sun above him. That bright circle of light that struck his vision every second. And even if there was not the time to see a sunset, he could see it clearly.

_The sun hiding in the sky._

Kise couldn't help but let go a tear.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fic about then and in english! so, yeah, this is not my native lenguaje...please let me know what you think!


	2. The Thief

**Disclaimer:**I forgot do this before, so, nop, I don't own Kuroko no Basket in any way!.

**Chapter 2: The Thief.**

Kise rubbed his face, his eyes. After spending five hours on his knees he felt his knees creaking in protest and his mind tired of depression. But, not only for this Kise decided it was time to move, for some time he began to have the feeling that someone was _watching _him.

He looked around and behind him shamelessly ' I have no desire for this' he thought. Even so he waited a while but saw nothing strange or abnormal, just a couple of people beyond walking among the graves of the dead. Kise shrugged 'I'm tired, that's all'. He stood slowly and looked one last time his father's grave. He tried to smile but couldn't. Kise sigh a goodbye until next year.

Once out of the cemetery and walking down the streets Kise returned to feel uneasy, he was still having that feeling. Three times had to turn around and look at his sides.

Kise looked at his watch.3 o'clock.

Kise sigh bitterly and continued walking. He had his mind so absent that he almost falls more than five times while walking, stumbled with people every minute in every block.

It was getting late but his feet kept carrying it through different streets and different paths. The sky was turning into a mixture of dark blue with gray.

Kise's eyes became blank. Contrary to other people. Kise whenever feel depressed he feels his neurons stunned, and his senses switched off, resulting in a constant need for sleep. At some point he was about to fall asleep while walking, not that previously he was paying much attention, he could have been sleeping and walking with eyes open currently.

Kise had to cross the street. The rhythm of people around leading him to the crossing. The light change to yellow. Kise blink and stop. He was lost in his mind but not enough to forget the semaphore.

* * *

A couple of minutes before a uniformed man was leaving work to go to the market. He was going to buy some ice cream and some juice. He felt his cellphone in his pocket vibrating. The man answered. He was slowly but progressively reported about an armed robbery at a Bank in the downtown consequently resulting in the deaths of about 6 people including the death of his wife and his daughter.

The man didn't feel his fingers. Didn't feel his tears sliding down his cheeks. Didn't feel the phone falling to the ground "Alo? Alo? Kakashi? Kakashi?!" Didn't feel the people driving him to the corner. The man didn't see _nothing_. Only Darkness.

The one only thing that he could _see_ were the faces of his only family moving away.

The one only thing that he could _heard_ were their voices, the sound of their smiles destroyed in pieces.

The one only thing that he could _feel_ was his heart screaming and grieving for the loss.

The man ran, ran, and ran. He couldn't deal with this. The man had to escape. He looked to the semaphore and found the solution. Soon the light will exchange to yellow and _then_ to green.

* * *

Kise stopped when the light changes to yellow .Kise scratched his hair while their droopy eyes looking straight ahead. He heard some screams and began to turn his head when Kise felt a shock on his shoulder and arm pushing it into the cross, he swinging in the air balancing to avoid falling. Kise look forward and felt he was paralyzed to see the cars coming…and then…a pair of arms grabbed his waist from behind strongly almost furiously pushing it in a jump to the pavement.

Kise felt a current of electricity flowed through his body, he trembled and felt his hair into his eyes open beginning to fill with people's faces with their mouths open. _What? What do they say? ._Kise felt trapped and began to pant subconsciously. He closed his eyes trying to calm down. He only needed a bit of silence._Please,silence,please.  
_

_Boyare you okay? Are you hurt?Did you hit in somewhere? Boy? Boy? Boy!_

Kise opened his eyes and let out a roar of frustration. People look at him and each other with shocked and angry faces. _What an unfriendly and rude boy. He's a fool. Poor,I feel sorry for him. He should go to a psychologist._

Kise then stopped panting, and feeling a bit more relaxed he noticed recently that his body still continued to be supported by the person who had saved him before. And that if it weren't for those arms he had fallen at some point.

Kise also noticed that the people who were not jumping over him were jumping over the corpse of the man or the remains. The sounds of traffic approaching and an ambulance began to be heard. Kise contained a chill. He _did_ saw the man die in front of him. He _did_ felt in that shock in his shoulder and arm some pain and frustration from the man.

"Hey, damnit. Wake up. My arms are very precious, Can you stand at once?" An annoyed voice spoke near the ear of Kise.

Kise flushed and jumped quickly releasing his body. Kise turned his head and found the sight of a tan and tall guy with a bullying look in his eyes (or so it seemed). But what amazed Kise was that this guy was actually _taller _than him. And Kise was tall enough. "S-Sorry I-thank-"

"Look at you" The guy cut him off "You're a mess".

The blush of Kise vanished. Kise frowned. Somehow the guy's words made him feel insulted "I saw a man die in front of me. I almost died too. How could I not be a mess?!"Kise replied.

"For the way you were moving I could have thought that you wanted to die too" the guy answered severely.

Kise's respiration increased a level. He looked at his sides. Is not there someone else? How could this have been the person who had saved him? Who was this guy to talk like that?. "How the hell can you-?"

"Are you hungry?"The boy asked suddenly over Kise's voice.

"W-What?" Kise asked surprised.

"It's almost six. I'm hungry. Aren't you?" The guy asked putting his hands in his pockets.

Kise didn't understand the sudden change of subject and for some reason he didn't want to agree on something that the guy said. "I'm not" Kise lied, because he was starving without eating anything since breakfast in the morning.

The guy fixed his gaze on Kise's face analyzing not only his face but his body.

Luck doesn't help much Kise. His eyes inadvertently focused on the corner bakery and their delicious cakes. Kise swallowed. And his stomach betrayed him.

It sounds loudly. The guy heard it good and strong. The guy smirk. "You are an idiot. I will eat at the restaurant on the next street" The guy turned, put his arms behind his head and started walking.

Kise made a step and stop. He had doubts. He should eat with this guy? Is not as if he were afraid or something (Hell, he could defend on perfectly) what bothered him was the guy's attitude, _but_…

The guy stopped and turned his head slightly "Hey! Walk fast. You don't want the cops behind you making questions".

_But_…he saved me after all.

Kise looked around. The traffic was still stopped and affirmatively the cops began to ask questions to some people. Kise no doubt more. He followed the guy to the restaurant.

"How _many _hamburgers you eat?" Kise asked astonished.

"I'm hungry. I told you" The guy answered while eating.

"I understand. I was too…well, I'm full now, but…you are still eating!" Kise exclaim looking to the plate.

"Something's wrong with that?" The guy replied looking to Kise.

"No, nothing. I just asked" Kise answered. This guy sure eat _too much_.

The guy was not the type to talk too much and Kise didn't felt the spirit up to force a conversation. Not now. Kise put his hand under his chin and looked through the glass window. Just to pass the time he vague his eyes through the dark sky and the lights of the passing cars.

"What's with that suit?" The guy asked suddenly staring at Kise.

"Huh? The suit? Well…" Kise turned to the guy and thought in him visiting the grave of his father, his mother moving away from the flower shop, the unproductive hours becoming depressed, the man's suicide in front of him, he almost dying after…wow has been a long day. Kise sigh tired "I don't want to be rude but I don't want to talk about that"

"I see" The guy stood up of the seat "Long day too. I have to go now"

Kise blinked in surprise. "What? Now? So sudden…ok, but I need the part of your money"

"What money?"The guy asked confuse. Kise was too.

"The part where you pay what you owe for your food" Kise clarified from his seat.

"Oh, that money. I will not pay. Where are your manners? I save your life. This is your gift to me".

Kise opened his mouth processing the information. This couldn't be true. Kise try again "I'm grateful for what you did, really, but this pay back is…"Kise didn't find the words.

The guy stood patiently. "Look, I don't mind what you think, it's just your life for a couple, well, maybe three couples of hamburgers. It worth for me"

Kise felt angry to see the ironic smile on the guy's face, he was tired. And only if it wasn't for that he would have replicated. Maybe he would have beat him in the face. But not now. He preferred grit his teeth and say nothing. In fact he shut his mouth, he accommodate on the seat and and focus his eyes to his side on the glass window.

The guy smirked and approached the side of kise "You are an I-diot. You know?" The guy whisper in Kise's ear.

Kise froze for a moment and by the time he react and turned around the guy was gone.

Kise sigh.

He just wanted to go to a place at this point.

* * *

Kise's mother sigh relaxed when she saw his son come into the kitchen. With tired and droopy eyes his beautiful son was safe. She finished taking his coffee and saw Kise sitting at the table to read something. She saw his mussed hair and wanted to pet him. But, she didn't. Not tonight.

Kise closed the door of his room, took off his clothes, got some short, sit in his bed and began to check the pockets of his suit, when he notice painfully a detail.

He wanted to scream. This couldn't be possible!. He check again and again. He wanted to die for his stupidity.

The golden chain that his father had given him the day of his birthday was _gone._

He was really such an Idiot!. In what moment? How?. Kise was blushed with anger. Kise could only think of one person. The one person that support him from behind when he was in shock. The tanned tall guy.

_A bastard thief!_

* * *

A/N: New chapter here! I'm very happy for the people who review, fav and follow, give me the courage to continue! Wait for more soon! :-)


	3. I have to

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke in any way!

**Chapter 3: I have to.**

Kise's chin was resting on one of his hands while the other was playing, rolling the pen between his fingers drawing circles and little tricks which cut the stagnant air of the classroom making whispering sounds imperceptible to Kise.

Kise had his eyes lost into nothingness with a face that might well be of fatigue or incessant nuisance.

Kasamatsu didn't know. With the supreme hot into the classroom, and the sun radiating all its light through the window Kise didn't budge of the seat one bit. Through the collar of Kise's uniform Kasamatsu could see the beads of sweat who traveled Kise's skin mischievous. _Deliciously mischievous_. W-w-_wait_ a minute! . Kasamatsu felt his throat dry. Am I currently thinking that Kise's sweat is _deliciously mischievous_?! What the fuck? _Why now_?. Kasamatsu pulled with his hands what he could of his short black hair. Furious he hit his face against the desk as if this could erase from his mind the treacherous images, he looked with resentment Kise by the corner of his eye. The cause of all his troubles. And the bloody Bastard plays to be ignorant of his behaviour. How I can stand him?!

"Kiseeeeeeeee!"

Kise awoke from his thoughts removing his hand from his chin to look at his side "Wha-?" His husky voice was cut off by the bitter taste of the book hitting his face. Kise rubbed his forehead and cheeks "What the heck?! What did I do?!"

"Nothing! You never do Nothing!" Kasamatsu yelled loud at Kise as if he was not sitting at the desk next.

Kise scratched his hair absentmindedly "Kasamatsu san I really don't understand"

Kasamatsu deep breath "Do you see what I mean?!"

Kise doubt whether he should respond. Kasamatsu san seemed really angry and dangerously close to start kicking Kise's ass anytime. What is it that he had made to his sempai to bother him? .Kise frowned from so much thinking opening the buttons of his shirt to cool off, when he catch the swift movement of a book towards him coming again. Kise barely avoided the sudden blow, but, yeah! He could! His senpai was not so mad after all! Kise showed a huge smile to his senpai and radiant eyes. "Senpai I'm fine… I don't know what I have done to bother you, but I'm okay".

"Bastard! Pay better attention to yourself! Wan't you?!" Kasamatsu replied breathing hard but feeling quieter.

Kise was about to answer when he looking behind Kasamatsu.

"Kasamatsu Yukio"

The teacher's voice flip instantly Kasamatsu "The break end, please control your words and, please return to your classroom. Now"

Kasamatsu nod and go without seeing Kise.

The bell rang announcing the midday break. And knowing this Kise decided to move quickly and sneak up the stairs down the hall, his mind was still unfocused and his body still trembled with anger when remembering that something was missing. He clenched his fists and started up the stairs, he expected that the rooftop was empty, really prayed that there was no couple trying to reconcile.

The door opened with a creak. Kise tentatively look inward, his prayers had been done some good. Slowly he directed his steps towards his favorite wall. He let his body droop on the floor supporting his head on the wall, the feeling of losing the only thing his father had left him beat him constantly. That was his _little treasure .S_tolen by a thief.

"Sooner or later as well as I dislike this I will have to find what's mine" Kise raised his left hand to his neck sliding his fingers down his throat nailing his nails with anger and obfuscation. It hurt but not enough. Never was enough. Only when he felt his skin burned for the damage inflicted, Kise closed his eyes and let his hand fall over his lap letting his thoughts enter as rodents in his dreams...

_Lightning flashed every time they appeared in the corridor where Kise was. The last kid in his class had already left leaving him alone with his bag and his fears. He didn't want to be alone but neither wanted to get wet in the rain without his mom. Kise couldn't take his eyes from the rain, the rain could be scary but it could also be beautiful, which together with wind, clouds and rays formed a unique spectacle of nature, he chilled to the bones know that something so beautiful could also be dangerous._ _Kise felt his skin prickled._

_"Kise?"_ _a sweet voicewas heard behind "Darling what are you doing here?"_

_Kise turn his head and look with hope those sweet blue eyes that offered confidence and relief. He clenched his shirt with his hand waiting for his mother to return soon._

_"Kise? Why are you here at the entrance of the school? You shouldn't be here" his teachere xclaimed with bewilderment._

_"Teacher..."Kise muttered. He looked into her eyes wishing that his teacher waited and hear him._

_His teacher raised an eyebrow deciding to kneel to get a better view of Kise's eyes "You must not be afraid, nothing will happen to you or your mom, sure she will be here any moment, let's go inside" She started getting up "C'mon Kise" she grabbed Kise's arm to enter but fail to move him. _

_Kisewas stiff stuck to the floor, he didn't want to enter. His mom didn't come and she was never late, something had to have occurred, something that I don't know but I can feel and I can't explain. Even in the worst rainy day his mom didn't come late. Okay, maybe she had a setback and can't be on time, but she would call. And, today she didn't. It was so strange and out of the normal..._

_His teacher smile and try again "Kise you're getting wet...let's go inside where is not cold and the rain doesn't touch us. C'mon!"_

_Kise don't moved. Ignoring the words of his teacher Kise tilted his head and looked his teacher's smile "Are you an honest person teacher?"_

_ His teacher smile again and stroke Kise's shoulders slightly "Mmm I think I am Kise"_

_Kise looked to the floor. "Then why are you lying to me?"_

_The teacher frowned without dropping her smile "Lying? Why you said that?"_

_"My mom...she didn't call today... Sheis never late...I don't think she's fine" _

_The smile fell "Kise, I'm not aliar, you know me, I know your mom is fine!"_

_Kise didn't want to look up. Of course he knows his teacher, from the time he have four years old she was the one who introduce him in the world of kindergarten_

_Now, after six year, still, he met with his teacher sometimes. Always patient and loving towards him. Kise felt his stomach contract._

_"Kise" She said. Kise turn his head to the view of the rain "I'm telling you the truth, your mom is fine, everything's all right"_

_With someone else Kise would have started to scream and refute these words because he felt it was untrue. Something waved in his nerves...but for this person...he had to know...give her another chance..._

_"You swear?"_

_"Yeah my little Kise" She replied caressing Kise's cheeks._

_Kise swallowed "You swear Sakuracchi?" he couldn't help but want to ask one more time._

_Sakura narrowed her eyes. She knew the kid from six years ago, she played with him almost every time she saw him, so, she knew that when he caller her by name and with that suffix he was being serious. She was a bit worried about Kise's mother too but she didn't want to worry Kise._

_"I swear"_

_Maybe this was nothing. It was an insignificant response._

_But for Kise it was different. It could have meant the world to him at that moment._

_Meant choose to trust._

_"All right. I believe you"_

* * *

Kise shook his head rising on his feet with a jump "What the Hell?" He felt a slight tingling that bothered him not only his hair but also on his back. "What's this?! What-?"Kise don't complete the sentence after hearing a loud laugh around him. He look up scratching his hair "Senpai?"

"Ki-Kise...Kise" Kasamatsu san was doubling his knees for the laugh.

His cheeky smile did Kise frown "What do you do to me?"Kasamatsu couldn't answer yet "My hair...itches me and my back... Jesus! it's annoying!"

"Idiot! it's all your fault" Kasamatsu declare pointing at Kise.

"My fault? How is this my fault?! I can't even scratch my back well!"

"I told you" Kasamatsu answer this time more serious "If you came back to miss classes I was going to take reprisals"

Kise's face turned green "You didn't...you Bastard! you too are losing classes!"

"This time doesn't count"

Kise turned more green every time he scratched it was getting damage to his skin "Still...powders picapica ...Be warned: Don't cry later"

"Shut up. Let's go to the baths. We have to wash you"

Kise smile leaning his steps to his Senpai "Pervert. You want me out of my clothes so fast?"

Kise receive a hit in his shoulders by response "Ouch! Ouch!"

Once out of the bathrooms and on the rooftop again. Kise was quiet with the idea tentative to smoke what one of the girls had given him last week. A little happiness wouldn't hurt.

"Kise..."

Crap. He wasn't alone "Huh?" he asked innocent.

"I dare you to smoke that shit in front of me _again" _

Kise swallowed scratching his hair a bit "Um...Okay"

Kasamatsu look to Kise's eyes and seat at his side "Whatever. I didn't come here just to joke with you... I have a match later in the _C-zone_" Kasamatsu looked carefully Kise's movements, although Kise avoided looking at him he was paying attention. His eyes were focused on a single point. A sign.

"...So, if you want to come with us..."

"Us?" Kise cut him.

"Yeah...Hayakawa will come too"

"Mmm you know he have a big mouth"

"I will handle him...You know it's been a while since we all play together" Kasamatsu continued. He didn't want to discuss the past but it would be a liar if he didn't say he was worried about Kise "Don't worry Hayakawa and the others too much" Kasamatsu sigh and stood up. He shook Kise's hair leaving Kise's eyes covered. He turned towards the door.

"Kasamatsu san" Kise exclaim looking to him "Please be careful"

Kasamatsu look those helpless worry eyes..._he found himself defeated_. He blushed a cheek and answer from the door waving his hand "And when I'm not?"

Just a couple of minutes passed when Kise buried his face between his arms. So...Senpai was worried about me...I'm too, although for different reasons. "What a douchebag. I'm fine...I'm fine" Kise muttered.

_The rain was still in the edge when Kise looked through the window. He saw that Sakura was distracted looking for phone numbers in a notebook._

_Kise turned his eyes to the door. He had to go home. Find that his mom was fine. He couldn't wait more time. He ran to the door and didn't stop running until he was out of the school. Kise didn't think about anything but getting home. It wasn't so dark after all and he remembered how to get home alone._

_Kise walked through the streets nothing caught his attention except one thing. smell of food made his guts restless stirring. He looked into the restaurant across the glass. He felt saliva in his mouth. All he wanted to do was stare inside. He didn't notice the time passing or that he was wet. Only when he felt his body trembling he realized the hour. It was night currently. The rain had calmed but there was more wind. Kise sigh disappointed and started to walk again._

_He remembered his mom's words. _

_"Kise, Kise stop to play! Here, here, come here...well, you see this map?"_

_Kise nodded smiling._

_"I want you to remember this because if sometime you are alone, just sometime" his mom added seeing Kise's eyes " And there is no adult looking after you, then you have to be smart, yeah! more smart of what you are, and get home"_

_Kise stopped laughing and began to study the map with his eyes._

_"Only one thing" his mom continued "I want you to never, never walk into the D-zone"_

_"D-zone? What's that?" Kise asked seeing the map. Copying it in his mind._

_"It doesn't matter, what matters is if you see in a corner the black statue of an angel with a flute praying to God, you walk away. You run to the opposite side, okay? You can remember that?"_

_Kise blinked returning to reality._

_He didn't know how or why in the end he was in front of that black statue. At what point he got lost? .He look at the structure of the wings, the undulating movement of the dress, the barefoot upon the thorns, the long wavy hair to waist, the delicate facefacing the noticing Kise had walked to the same statue. If he wanted he could lift his arm and touch it. _

_People walking around didn't look at Kise. _

_Wrong. They noticed but they ignored him. They preferred not to look._

_The sounds of the cars called Kise to return. He remember he have to go home. He remember his mom. He took a step toward the street when he noticed a movement for the corner of his eye. A shadow reflected on the wall...like waiting._

_Kise stare the shadow. Suddenly the shadow started to move away. _

_Kise froze thinking two options._

_First option: Go home, and find that his mom was well. Do the __**right**__ thing. Or._

_Second option: Go behind that shadow and know what was that._

_Curiosity and anxiety ate Kise. He wasn't afraid. He was smart. He would investigate fast and the he will go home. He had to know. _

_Kise forget the first option._

* * *

When Kise woke up for the second time he noticed that his neck ached. The marks that his nails had left while he was sleeping ached.

He stood up and looked to the sunset.

"By this time Kasamatsu san should have ended the match"

Kise yawned and scratched his hair absentmindedly "It's time to visit him and maybe see some annoying people...I guess"

* * *

A/N: Let me introduce Kasamatsu san in this chapter! I like him in the manga and how is his relation with Kise...I think he is very courageous and really cares for his friends, especially Kise...so that's it for today until the next week or before this weekend, I really don't know since Sunday it's my birthday! Review! ^^


	4. Don't worry me too much

**A/N: I'm sorry! I'm terrible sorry for the delay! I wanted to update before but I really don't have much time…I have not forget about this fic,…your support, review, it's greatly appreciated!**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, unbetaed.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Don't worry me too much.**

Kise stated in front of the shadow of the statue conformed for the black two angels. It was nostalgic somehow. It had passed time from the last time Kise's eyes have wandered for that strain black texture. He really shouldn't be here. He really shouldn't stay here seeing this statue in the entrance of one of the zones. It just was so fucking annoying to have fear. It makes him want to beat the shit out of something or someone…

_Kise followed the shadow through dark streets filled with more shadows and different smells that certainly were awful. He could see sometime some persons walking far and looking with their eyes to the windows of the poor buildings, he tried sometimes to catch their pace and ask for guidance, but he always fail 'cause he couldn't shake the memory, the threat of the shadow walking far away from him. _

_He didn't know where he was but he have a vague idea that he was walking to the south all this time and maybe if he try hard he could find the way to come back but - Heck, he still wanted to know who the shadow was, to _where _it was walking so fast. He wanted to know._

_He was aware trying to be a smart kid and find the damn shadow for once but then he found another black wall in front of him. Another dead end. Great. He snorted shaking the stinky air, snap his fingers and turn around annoyed that he have wasted time when the skin around his knees choke against something spiky and hard that cause him to fall to the front, his nose going straight against the ground._

_"AW Heck!" Kise cursed lifting his head off the ground and stroking his damaged noise to erase the pain "What the hell it's doing a rope of prongs here," He started to get up eyeing the sudden infamous rope when an empty echo at his side make his head jerk fast to the origin of the sound. A massifmanwith largehandsand thicklegs was heading to him. Kise apart his hands from his nose to the front and narrowed his eyes. He didn't have a good feeling about this. _

_The man approaches him and staying three steps far from Kise, the man tilted his head. His nasty red hair tilting to his ear hiding partially a scar._

_"I haven't seen you before," the man talk "You are not from here," It wasn't a question. And Kise was dirty enough to pass for one of the humans living in here. _

_The man takes a step stroking his chin "Well, well, of course – such a fresh flesh I will see it from miles."_

_Kise frowned and cross his arms. What the hell? Flesh? Who the hell was this man calling flesh here?!_

_"I just hope that you were not calling me flesh," Kise muttered bravely._

_"What, you feel offended? You definitely are not from here," The man gave a smirk._

_The man took another steps to the little boy in front of him. Kise didn't move although his legs wanted to back off but he didn't care about what his legs wanted. He couldn't show fear. Not now. He had never before had to deal with a situation like this. He just could trust his common sense and the velocity of his legs. Kise frowned._

_"Stare it's rude." His voice came annoyed enough to hide the tremble in his lips at the end._

_ He couldn't take his hazel eyes away of the man, he couldn't believe or understand at all the sly deliberate eyes running up and down for his body. He remember his Mom told him about all kind of persons, perverts and assassins. Bad persons. Persons who against he could do nothing. _

_Kise's elbows choke against the dirty wall and then he notices that he was stepping back too form the moment the man began to stare. He look to the sides looking an exit. He just have one exit to the right, but something big gripped his chin make him gasp from his mental plans and look horrified up for a second._

_ "Leave me alone!" Kise voice came strong fixing his gaze in something defiant. He have to get the hell out of here. His mom. He have to see his mom. Screw the shadow. Screw this man._

_The man smile softly not retiring his fingers. His another hand stroking thoughtfully his beard "What a pair of eyes we have here. I like you kid."_

_Kise spat right to the man's face. The man's hands pinning Kise's shoulders instantly to the wall, Kise struggle with his legs and arms trying to fight the unwelcomed approaching on him. His not so strong legs prepared for situations like this tried to kick hard everywhere._

_ "Release me! You freak! Get off me!" Kise screamed feeling fear in his stomach. The man laugh, an horrible laugh while Kise keep struggling hopelessly, his back burning for the constant rough friction against the wall._

_"You are helpless!" The man exclaimed with a smirk in his voice. Kise frowned and bow his head to bite rough one of the man's hands in his arm. The man give out a muffle surprised gasp between his laugh, then he narrowed his eyes mischievously, both his hands jerking up to strangling tightly Kise's pale neck. Kise groaned and move his hands up to the hands cutting the air of his throat._

_Kise try, he was desperate trying to kick, to punch, to scratch, to hurt in any way the man's arms around his neck. His panting become more erratic, the man was too much strong for him! He feel that in some moment his neck literally will break and that was a feeling he wanted to shake._

_His eyes become blurred, his nails were burning the man's arms skin._

_ "N..o…." Kise gagged. The man find himself crying again with laugh._

_"N...no" Kise feel dizzy. His life couldn't finish just like this. No. He have to stay. He couldn't let his mom alone! No! He...he couldn't this way...no...Kise couldn't but his body was giving up, his legs, his arms, his lungs, his voice without life… the only thing still with life were− his eyes. His stare defiantly once more. Rebellious against his destiny. Against this horrible man and the death behind those hands. He feel suddenly proud and arrogant in the moment. As arrogant as a kid of ten years can be_. He might have my life but not a single beg in my eyes.

_The man stop to laugh staring back just so instantly Kise thought that. The dirty hands stroked down to the collarbone. Kise gagged still. _

_"I swear you are just like him!" The man frowned and release a bit the neck "But the difference remains that he is a little bastard and you are not." _

_Kise coughed and panted letting his head bow to the front, feeling the sweat of his hair soaking his brow, his nose inhaling sharply what he could, oh god, the air, the air was a bliss to his tortured lungs but in an equal quality it was an abomination too. How putrefied the air could be?_

_Kise almost forget the hands. One sliding down to grip one of his shoulders and another making pressure between his thighs. The hazel eyes flew open, his mouth making a moan for the hard grip between his thighs. _

_"Bastard! What the hell are you doing?! Get your hands off me!"Kise yelled with lack of oxygen._

_ The man low his mouth to Kise's ear "Now Now," the man whisper husky "Don't be so noisy. It's not like you will remain virgin with the people that I'm going to seal you soon," Kise's hands clenched, the man licked the ear in front of him, so tempting and innocent "But let's forget about they, I will taste first the merchandise. We have to prove to they that you come from a top quality. Don't you think kid?" _

_Kise's mind shut off._

_"NO SHIT!" He denied shaking his head fervently fighting with his fists "NO!" He denied screaming this time when the scream was cut off for a fist hitting twice his stomach. Kise felt his knees tremble and before he knew his body fall almost unconscious to the ground._

_The man sigh and kneel to take Kise's weak body from the ground. _

_The kid have great white skin._

_ He might stay dirty now but underneath that the man was sure it was pale pure skin untouchable. The man lick his lips helplessly starting to smell the kid's blond hair...oh so soft...the injured neck...oh so pale...the man look to the upper chest under the scholar shirt..._

_ "Fresh flesh." the massif man though again. Oh lord, I told you. The man chuckle when he notice Kise's one tear of blood rolling down for the flushed cheeks._

_Kise only could think over and over in his mom, in his dad. Help. Help me._

_Suddenly Kise fall into the ground for a second time, his eyes grimacing for the pain in his back and neck. Kise sit frowning cheering his legs to get him up fast. He unexpectantly heard the screams of pain behind his back from the man. Kise hurry and get up a bit unsteady. Then he turn and gasp surprised when he saw a kid pounding furiously with a hot rod of iron the man's back over and over in successive waves of tens. Kise froze shocked seeing the blood and the furious eyes full of rage from the kid over the man. He couldn't help but shuddered when the kid stop suddenly some time after and look up straight to him. _

_He maintain the stare._

_But when something cold touch his arm Kise jerk to the side reflexively breaking the stare. His eyes feeling alleviate. Then he discover that that "something cold" was a small hand hanging in the air. He look startled asking himself in what moment this other kid had appear at his side. Big blue eyes were studying him in silent. The small kid reach once more for Kise's arm. Kise stepped back evading the hand debating if he should run but the answer came when he saw those eyes and feel an inexplicably trust._

_"Come with us," A firm voice say softly "Please, we will show you the way out if you want."_

_The man scream with horrible pain once more. Kise turn his head but was stopped when the kid with big blue eyes rise his fingers fast to Kise's cheek stopping him to look. Kise turn to the kid insecure and confuse with blood in his hair. _

_"Don't." The kid whisper. _

_ The blue eyes remain peacefully don't letting Kise look to another place. The seconds passed like years. _

_Kise's heart knew something was wrong. That man was evil, was the worst shit who deserved worst but still he was being killed at his back for god's sake!_

_The cold fingers transmitted warm but the eyes were unblinkable and they were murmuring a silent forgotten lullaby…_

_ '...Serene...Be serene...benign...stay benign...'_

_Kise clenched his hands at his sides. What I should do? I want to run. To do something. I don't want to hear more of anything._

_The blond hair was being caressed gently distracting the mind from the screams. _

_Kise closed his eyes._

_'...Serene...Be serene...benign...stay benign...'_

* * *

Kise open his eyes and smile.

"Long time huh?"

Two big blue eyes were staring gently at him covered slightly for long locks of a pale blue hair "Kise kun I'm happy that you are fine."

Kise turn his head to his side and smile lovely at the boy "Kurocchi but if you have not changed a bit!"

"You have not changed too." The answer came fast and softly.

The blond mess his hair grinning "I'm taller now, but you- except for your hair- it's more long you know- you are the same! Don't be so serious with me Kurocchi," Kise pouted childish.

Kuroko smile a bit. Old habits never die. Kise could pout still at him. And for a moment Kuroko space out remembering old times. Six- seven years before...things have changed a lot...he could still hear the smiles...the jokes…but the smiles couldn't keep the rhythm for so much longer.

"...and you know," Kise commented "You should be grateful to me," Kise paused for a moment, Kuroko pay attention "You are the only one I still call with this suffix."

"Really? Should I be grateful?" Kuroko teased.

Kise chuckle "Of course you should! I'm really happy to see you!"

Kuroko make a step and tilted his head looking inside Kise's eyes "That person doesn't want you here."

Kise stop to chuckle and froze.

"I don't... want… neither to be here but..."Kise bit his lip "Kasamatsu san had a match in the C-zone, I'm kinda worried..."

Kuroko look away to the statue and sigh.

"I know. He wants the best, the better for you Kise. You are the one that is constantly worrying him. He comes to me to talk ab−"

"He comes?" Kise cut off with uneasy eyes.

"Yes. Two days ago." Kuroko make a pause and look to Kise's eyes again "You have to know that he arrangement that game for you. And you know why. _Don't_ make your friends go to the danger in vain."

Kise feel a stab of pain in his chest. He stare down feeling guilt and embarrassment eat him up. He wasn't doing this again right? He couldn't be acting wrong...he definitely couldn't let something happen again. He feel shame. How much time have passed since the last time he received straight words from Kurocchi? Such famous quiet words that make him flush for how straightforward they were. But he understand. He understand better than no one that Kurocchi wanted only good things to him. He was like Kasamatsu san. Both acted in their own ways for his own good.

Kuroko will never betray him. He was just the best friend you could wish for. Kise wished for a moment that he could embrace his friend and repose his head in Kuroko's shoulder like when they were kids in old times. But time has passed. And he didn't have the right. And then he have Kasamatsu san to do that. His sempai to comfort him- so selfish like that sound- and make him smile even in the times he wished stay alone and he acted like shit.

Kise look up a bit shyly "I'm sorry Kurocchi, for worrying you too." Yeah, I understand.

Kuroko smile and the smile reach his eyes.

Kise blushed for a second remembering he wanted to hug this friend of his. But he shake the feeling and walked towards Kuroko. Maybe in another time. Once at his front he ask with new burning eyes "Where is Kasamatsu san?"

* * *

_"So? Decide fast, you are with us or not?"_

_The loud words startled Kise who open his eyes and look with horror the blood tinted in the face of the kid who was beating the man before, and now was eying Kise and the other with blue eyes._

_Kise swallowed and look for some kind of words to say. But he found nothing. He didn't have many options. He couldn't choose in this moment to stay alone again. He really didn't want to walk alone. And although so part of his mind was yelling that this kid was dangerous another part was telling him to be practice and see that he was being saved. Kise look to the wall and see some movements of maybe another persons near. Bad or good people? He look to the dangerous kid. A question pops up in his mind._

_"Are you the shadow?" He just simple asked not knowing why he was asking that suddenly._

_The kid walk with abrupt steps to him until Kise could see the pair of eyes clearly with the moon's light. He notice then two details. The kid has eyes of different colors. And he has red, stunning red hair._

_The red-haired kid laugh dramatic "This time I will admit that− I was the one –who− attracts you here. But−" He pointed to the other one "The shadow, that's Kuroko okay? Don't confuse me," The kid said smirking signaling then to Kise's chest with the iron rod "I'm the king of the kids, the king of the streets. To you, I'm Akashi."_

_-o-_

Kise run faster for the street evading people, while his mind was remembering the last words Kuroko had told him before say good bye.

_"Kurocchi you know this guys who are playing against Kasamatsu?"_

_Kuroko nod "Yes, and I do not like them," Kuroko show me a disgusted look "They don't know how to lose Kise. They definitely are horrible, but more than that, it's the chief behind them."_

_I sigh "Do I know these guys?"_

_Kuroko shake his head "No, they come after you left,"_

_I couldn't help my eyes showing a guilty expression "I'm sorry Kurokocchi. But, I don't regret my leaving."_

_Kuroko frown analyzing the blond's words "Maybe not,"_

_ I look to the door in the wall who will direct me to another street and to the place who should stay my sempai. Kuroko look to my face intently. I take a deep sigh. One more question._

_"And, how's Akashi?"_

_Kuroko see to the door "Like always."_

Kise stop breathlessly staring to the playfield. Nobody was there and that was strange. He look around finding some guys smoking happiness. Smiling a bit too much. Kise walk with the feeling of desperation treating him for the edges of his mind.

"Kasamatsu! Kasamatsu san! Kasamatsu! "Kise call. No answer. "Hayakawa!"

Five minutes passed "Dammit!" Kise cursed. They were not here anymore. Two kids were playing cards on the road. One boy with long hair laughing his lungs out staring casually at Kise. Kise choose to go and talk.

"You," He stop in front of the boy "Do you know who I'm talking about don't you?"

The boy narrowed his eyes "Sorry, I have something in my throat that doesn't leave me talk too much."

Kise sigh impatient "God. You are not using that with me. I need to know, I need my answer."

The boy laugh "Screw you! And your fucking answer!"

Kise make a move to grip the boy's shirt but seeing the silver shine he waves the boy's hand roughly and before the boy could breathe again Kise have his back pressed to the wall, the knife in some part of the ground. The two kids taking fast his cards to run. The laughs of the others happy-boys stopping a bit.

"So, where are they?! Answer!"

The boy's respiration go loud, the boy was just fooling around, didn't want problems "S-sorry dude! t-they walk some blocks down with s-some other guys! I don't know more! I swear!"

Kise released the boy's arms , he saw true in those eyes "Thanks" he said before starting to run again in the direction the boy's head signaled him.

Kise almost gasped when in his run he saw in a corner the brown hair and the bushy eyebrows in a battered face unconscious. A couple of women eyeing a bit the guy.

Kise run and diligently take Hayakawa's face between his hands "Wake up! Hayakawa open your damn eyes!"

Kise shake so hard the face that the eyes couldn't evade the command and finally the voice came out "Kise…?"

Kise inhaled deeply "Yeah, now, you feel some bond broke?"

Hayakawa blinked and shake negatively his head standing up with the blond's help "Not that I think. I can wark you know!" (1)

Kise felt the shove, Hayakawa stubbornly standing up alone, breathing hard.

"Those imbecire guys! They don't know how to rose! I wirr clush then! I still have file inside of me!"

Kise sigh but he couldn't help smile a bit for Hayakawa's speaking problem and his hell of enthusiasm "They probably beat you too much in the brain," Kise snorted.

"The herr? Why you say that fol?" Hayakawa grimaced leaning his shoulder against the wall.

"You are in pretty bad shape now to go beating someone, don't interrupt me," Kise talked seeing the state of Hayakawa's body "I need you to wait here while I get to Kasamatsu, I assume you don't know what happened to him?"

Hayakawa frowned badly "You can't go arone! Don't be a molon with me! No, I dunno to whele Kasamatsu goes! Arr was so fast! But I-"

"Fine. Then you wait here. I'm fucking serious," Kise pointed with a glare "You wait here while I'll be back."

Hayakawa didn't like the idea. But Kise was already running again.

It didn't pass much time when Kise hear one scream and saw a body falling to the ground.

"Kasamatsu san," He muttered feeling his eyes twitching.

He didn't notice that his feet were covering the distance in a second and that his fist react fast straight to the guy's chest. Just one punch in the heart. Enough to kill if it was good localizated and very strong. And it was strong enough.

Kise turn to the other guy, he kick him in the guts, the stomach and finally in the jugular.

Kise turn fast to see the other two guys. One run, the other not. The one who stays have a knife.

"What, feeling strong for that?" Kise signaled "Oh," Kise move his hand down his pocket "But look," He played with his fingers "I have a knife too."

The guy waved impatient in the air. Kise didn't move. A slight scratch tinted red Kise's left cheek. Kise smirk.

"A gift for you." Instantly he avoid the agonizing tries and buried the knife with fury in the guy's leg. The guy scream and Kise took off the knife not before causing more damage.

"Go! Now!" Kise screamed.

The guy dissapear. Kise frowned and feel the blood from the knife wetting his fingers. He open his lips a bit and breathe all what he could. He have to calm down. His eyes blinked when they saw the body of the first guy still on the ground. He stepped back, his nails clenching in one of his arms. I- I need to calm down.

"Hey, smartass,"

Kise turned stunned. Kasamatsu was trying to get up with the help of the wall, one of his eyes narrowing with a nasty scratch over his eyebrow, his lip wet with blood "Help me, please?"

Kise gasped and jump to his side. Without thinking his arms run around Kasamatsu neck. Kasamatsu froze in the act. Since when…since when Kise had not embrace him? The blond was breathing hard and painfully burring his head in Kasamatsu's damaged shoulder. Kasamatsu grimaced silently. His arms going up to embrace Kise back. Thank god he was supporting his back to the wall. Kise was really hugging him hard.

The closed hazel eyes feel like watering. His heart feeling more peace. His breath more steady. _Jesus. Don't worry me too much._ _If…if something had happened I don't know what I would have done._

Kise feel the caress in his hair various times before he obligated his eyes to open up, his mind to work again. Then he notices. He…what- what was he doing? Kise blushed and jerked away with much force than necessary. His eyes wide and his arms froze at his sides. Kasamatsu moaned.

"Be more careful won't you? You can't hug a person and then throw it away like that 'kay?"

Kise blushed to his ears "I- I didn't…I- how could I? I'm sorry." Kise voice sound flustered. Kasamatsu smile.

"Don't be sorry and - don't blush…For God's sake!"

Kise look down missing the softly blush in one of his sempai cheeks. Then Kasamatsu chuckle.

Kise look up shyly when Hayakawa's voice startled both "Pail of Idiots! Can't we go now?! We don't want the night catching us hele!"

Kise was about to scream for his negligence to Hayakawa who recklessly choose to not stay calm, when Kasamatsu's voice came first than him.

"Why the fuck you are moving like that whit your leg in that state! You want to screw your leg so bad? ASSHOLE!"

Kise's eyes focus in Hayakawa's leg. God. It was worse. It was bleeding awfully.

"What happen?! You were not like that when I found you!" Kise snapped angry.

Hayakawa scolded "Can't we tark about this ratel?! I want to go! Ret's go Prease! I can't stay carm in this prace!"

Kasamatsu glared. Kise sighed. At least both his friends were 'fine' and with energy enough to glare each other. Taking a deep breath Kise mess the sweat of his hair a little before talk.

"Kasamatsu san later you will talk to him but now…let's go back."

Hayakawa grin wildly "Yeah, ratel you two can hug each othel again."

Kise feel his cheeks blushing again. Oh no. He saw that. Kasamatsu snorted.

"You are a little bastard. We definitely will talk later. L-a-t-e-r. Pronounce well for once."

Kise smile. Hayakawa fumed and Kasamatsu smirk.

"Clap, clap, clap"

Kise looked to his left stopping his smile. Someone was clapping?

"Am I interrupting the fun?"

Kise's fists closed with rage. A tanned tall guy was staring at him with his arms crossed and that_ fucking _annoying smirk. Kise feel his neck suddenly empty.

The thief has returned.

* * *

**(1) **Yeah, well remember that Hayakawa have this funny speaking problem, if you don't remember he pronounce an L instead of an R and viseversa.


	5. The Proposal

**A/N:** So here is the chapter…it took me so much time again but now that I have a decent free time I hope I could update regularly :D

**Warnings: **unbetaed, and yes you have to forgive me for that u.u… Especially because english it's not my native language but I promise I will think about finding a beta.…whatever keep ahead with me! And Review please! :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: The proposal.**

Kasamatsu could feel a headache starting to create between his brows as he noticed the sudden change in Kise's behavior. The way his chest was quickly working his lungs, the way his fingers twitched against his palm almost as a reflex. The way his bottom lip was trembling slightly. For a moment Kasamatsu asked himself if these signs were so visible before. He didn't recall caught Kise's changes so fast before. Maybe Kise was getting too shocked by the presence of this guy. Or maybe he was growing observer about anything that had to do about the blond. However, despite the pain in his body he felt that emotion of protection running through his veins about his friend. Whenever Kise tense in front of some situation or person it couldn't be good. It just _couldn't_ be good. And fast with that thought Kasamatsu's feet carried him to Kise's front. His back hiding Kise behind. Kise's eyes open slightly.

"Who the hell are you?" Kasamatsu asked irritated.

"I don't talk with _losers_."

"Don't answer me and I'll not let you talk with him," Kasamatsu motioned to Kise.

"And who are you? His mother?" The thief raised an eyebrow. Then glanced far behind Kasamatsu to the blond "I want a word with you. I'm asking you nicely for the second time."

Kise just raised his eyes in answer.

He had heard the first time. The strong words of the thief's request had broken the awful silence once he had appeared clapping his hands various times. He hadn't wasted time in saying some kind of presentation or a sign of recognition of the first time they had seen each other. That time in which his body was suddenly pushed backwards in a movement so violent that his head spun and his whole body felt sick when it came to his conscience the sudden realization that for a few seconds he was going to pass from a live human to a corpse. Killed _ridiculously_ by a car. Then he wasn't sure if he was relieved at all when he turned to find that the person who had saved him was basically a – jerk. More than that he was so stupid then to low his guard and not know that his chain was not more with him until he reach the loneliness of his room.

Yeah, that night hurt in Kise's mind. And he craved for his chain, that was clear, but not now. Not with his friends in the middle.

"I don't see what I would want to talk with you." Kise let his voice quiet gazing with no doubt in his eyes.

"Is that so? I must believe then that I wasted my time with that pretty chain."

Kise fought down his anger. No. He will not fall into that. He has to get his ass out of here. Keep Kasamatsu and Hayakawa safe. He has to stay focused, he can not wander into the thoughts of his chain. He will lose his composure. His chain was _delicate subject _for which wander about it was dangerous for him.

Kasamatsu try to keep his concern out of his eyes but Kise was not making his task easy. The blond was far tense and lost in his mind to be normal. Yes, Kise normally was spacing out, in generally – all the time. Not that the blond will admit it to himself. But – in front of the danger he would be on alert. He would be defensive and almost aggressive to survive and find a way out. Besides what chain was this guy talking about? He didn't remember Kise talking about anything relative… at less that…this person was referring about _that_ chain.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kasamatsu asked harsh, bewilderment in his eyes "You don't hear well? He doesn't want to talk with you."

"And I don't want to lose my time with losers," The tanned say narrowing his eyes to Kasamatsu, later sighing with patience "Blondie don't be idiot and let's talk for a minute." He was not going to ask nice a third time.

"I don't want to. I don't need to! Fuck!" Kise exclaimed getting his nerves high. His eyes staring with conviction before he grabbed Kasamatsu's arm and try to drag him back where Hayakawa was waiting still.

Well, he _tried._ His eyes flew to his hand and immediately looked up fighting a gasp of fear in his eyes.

"Kasamatsu! – what the hell it's your problem!" Kise fumed. A dazing angriness all over his mind again. His eyes narrowed staring at the knife around Kasamatsu's throat, The silent gesture of pain in the mouth of his friend by the pressure on his ribs and internal injuries that the blonde could not see, but just assume.

"What- " Kise cut himself off breathing hard. Calm down. Yelling it's not going to resolve your problem. He has the knife. Sempai it's injured. Hayakawa depends partially on me. I don't know this guy. Try to think straight. This guy only wants to talk with you. That's all what he wants right? I can…I can talk with him. I hate the idea. But the knife. The knife is moving dangerously. I can't risk my chances. Kasamatsu sempai - I can't lose _him. _

Kasamatsu felt his chest fell painfully. Oh god. Why in earth he has to be injured in this moment? Why the hell his mind was clouding with pain and his left eye was closing with blood. He was so beaten. And he wanted to protect so much Kise. Two parts of the same coin, one more fiercely pushing him to his friend. His vision was blurring again but he swallowed all and directed his gaze to Kise. Oh no. Kise don't show me that look. Oh no. Kise don't you dare. Don't you dare decide something stupid for me!

"Fine," Kise clenched his teeth staring into the piercing black eyes "Let him go. He doesn't have nothing to do with this."

"Kise-"

"Shut up." Kise directed his eyes to Kasamatsu's wide ones. Kise looked away. Kasamatsu clenched his teeth too.

"So?" Kise added controlling his voice. Looking alert again. His eyes blinking for the sunset.

The thief was all this time- which were less than two minutes- looking with interest the interchange between the blond and his friend. The blond has changed so fast his desition. And all for a knife in one throat. Jeez. If he had known before he would have done from the beginning to not waste time convincing someone as stubborn

"Great," Came the answer with a smirk. The thief shoved Kasamatsu to the front. The dark haired stumbling, at the time Kise reached for him.

"Then don't waste more time, say bye at once." The thief signaled promptly to Kasamatsu and Hayakawa. Kise glared daggers at the tanned and then reached an arm around his sempai's waist to lead him where Hayakawa remained silent.

Kasamatsu was in a strange- kind of awkward silence. Kise was trying to catch any sign of distress in his friend's face but he couldn't catch any. His hazel eyes didn't dare to stare or see so much into his sempai. After all, he had done something of what – he was sure- his friend was angry. He hoped he was angry with him. He preferred that to – to something he had briefly caught before when he looked away. Sighing he closed his eyes and then lifted his eyelashes to see Hayakawa expectantly.

"You are fine enough to walk?" Kise asked Hayakawa what it was so obviously. But he hoped. And he knew that when the time came Hayakawa will suck force from wherever he does and got the strength to keep going. Maybe that was what you can call an overwhelmed enthusiasm. Enthusiasm? What's that? He didn't know.

"You ale joking! I'm fine arleady! Rook!" Hayakawa moves his injured leg to the sides with a facility that makes Kise grimaced for the pain that that action was costing in his friend.

"Okay – stop!" Kise exclaimed braking his hands to detain Hayakawa's leg. He sighed to get some breath "You know the exit, you both need to got there fast. Night it's no good. Don't – don't get yourself in troubles in your state okay? Don't lose your temper with Kasamatsu. Don't raise your voice. Don't stare to anyone. Don't look so…hotheaded. In fact," Kise sighed loudly this time "Just focus in Kasamatsu and the exit. Focus, okay?"

Hayakawa snorted but then nodded. The sun was down. Kasamatsu wasn't looking good. And honestly, he felt a little protective about Kise's words. He reached forward forgetting all the pain in his legs and grabbed Kasamatsu's shoulder, slowly getting both away from Kise.

Kise avoided Kasamatsu's eyes on him. But whatever he couldn't avoid the sounds. So he heard, and hear well when Kasamatsu whispered to him.

"Kise…?"

Kise flinched. It was a so traitorous feeling to feel so bad about what he was doing. But there was the anguish and the preoccupation infallible in his name. Only his name. Kise wanted to embrace him again, to give him confidence. Hell, but he can't.

The minutes are passing. The chances are lower. Shit.

"It will be only a talk Kasamatsu sempai," Kise say unworthy "I'm fine, really, you don't have to-"

"Don't you dare say I don't have to worry my ass for you," Kasamatsu stared harsh "You **better** come home safe or I swear –" Kasamatsu trailed off, his stare soften when he saw hazel eyes twitching and gazing down. Sighing he cursed.

"Fuck." Silence "Fine. I trust you."

The words came harsh but the eyes were soft, so when Kise looked up he knew that Kasamatsu mean it. A faint embarrassment passed for his cheeks before Kasamatsu snorted and turned suddenly to the path, leaving Hayakawa and Kise's surprised face behind.

Hayakawa cursed. _'Damn the gods if Kasamatsu was not warking so fast!'_

-o-

Kise looked in the direction of his friends for a while before a cough behind him drags him back to the present. He turned slowly and find that the source of the cough was close. Too much close for his taste. He stepped back keeping safe is comfort zone but the guy doesn't keep. He too make a step. His eyes burning with a strange shine that Kise didn't know how to qualify. Perhaps he was not being clear? He stepped back for the second time receiving the same action for answer. He frowned and glared, he was not in the mood to play.

"I don't have much time, thief. Will you enlighten me whit what you want to talk about?"

"I hope you don't hate me so much for your chain," the thief began wandered his eyes for Kise's face "I needed to do that to have your attention."

"My chain for my attention?" Kise narrowed his eyes "That doesn't make sense. Where's my chain?"

The guy shrugged hiding his hands in his pockets. He turned and wandered around. For seconds Kise keep still deciding what to do. Now who's wasting time. He groaned softly and started to walk behind the thief.

"Hey- answer me, where's my chain?" The blond asked behind the guy's back composing his voice thinking in a way to finish all fast "You don't wanna talk now?" Kise scolded rising his eyes when the thief turned and looked strongly at him. It was a duel of stares. Kise didn't blink. The thief neither. But after a while Kise felt his eyes watering. He was not really seeing well the thief's eyes since it was night and the illumination was certainly poor, but still, he felt something uneasy tug at the corner of his mind. He doesn't know what exactly but he was not going to get intimidate for no one. And besides he doesn't see anything productive in stare for so long. Yeah, right. He thought that it was stupid to keep the duel but his pride told him that if he looked away he will lose. Ridiculous. What the hell was he going to lose?! I want my chain back! End of the story!

"You are so idiot," the commentary surface then with a sly grin from the thief. Kise glared again. What the hell it's wrong with this bastard?

"What do you want? Where's my chain thief! I don't have the whole night!" Kise was just losing his patience. He didn't care if his voice resounded for the entire damn street. He couldn't understand this guy yet.

"Don't call me 'thief'. I get a little annoyed when people call me that name." The guy tensely hissed getting closer to Kise. Kise stepped back.

"Then don't take what is not yours! I want my chain back!" Kise bursted controlling his fists at his sides.

"Everyone wish to have something back. But that in general is not granted." The thief sighed stepping again.

Kise's breath hitch "What's that supposed to mean?" he ordered his nose to inhale. What's that supposed to mean?! "I will not have my chain back? Is that what are you suggesting?!" He inhaled harsh, his nose getting some strange scent.

The guy shook his head and get closer again, his body taller and toned against body almost skinny and pale "I need a favor- If you choose to help me you will have your chain back."

Kise blinked in confusion- a favor? So, this was not only about my chain. I don't want to fucking help him! Only want my chain. And if this is not about that I don't need to stay here anymore. The hell if I will help him!

"Don't bother with your proposal anymore," Kise answered in a complete tone of rejection "I will have my chain back in another way." I don't want to be fool by your plan. Staring firmly at the thief Kise find that the thief hasn't moved. "You don't worth more my time."

Kise turned to walk away, his words in the air, but his elbow was grabbed and his head was suddenly struck against the rough wall. His eyes became dizzy for the hit but his free hand reacted fast and beated the guy's jaw enough to shock him backwards but causing the nails and fingers to burn in his shoulders. Kise grimaced and raise his leg to kick the guy's stomach but he missed the spot and he feel pain run for his chest, he coughed curving to the front. His hair was dragged up harshly when Kise in his coughs see the knife shining into one of the thief's pockets. Maybe if he reached for is own knife…

"I don't end my talk with you. Don't fucking bother me- I didn't mention the best part, if you don't help me not only your chain is going to be lost. I would worry for your mom or your friends if I were you. Promptly those two who were with you. "

Kise panted softly. His hair still grabbed up roughly. His free hand was closed so hard to hold it still that it hurts. He just had heard well? His friends?...His mom? Nonono. He had decided before. This guy was only talking nonsense to get to him. He hated this. He has to escape or fight. Fight was more attractive… although the guy was kinda… strong…

"Eat me. I will not help you!" Kise moved fast his hand straight to own pocket, in a second he thought that he had stabbed one shoulder but the thief reflexes were wide, the side was empty, and in another second his cheek tingle invaded by a fist. He retorted with the knife but missed again for an inch. He evaded a kick and forgetting the knife in the ground he directed his hand to the guy's nose, blood covered his knuckles. That granted him a kick in the guts and the feel of an elbow at his back. Kise groaned falling in his knees.

Oh dammit.

When he found his back pinned to the ground Kise couldn't help the soft groan induced by the pain. The sudden hurt to normally breathe. He gaze to the dark sky above him forgetting his pain to remain silence, he couldn't believe he was losing a fight. Perhaps he needed to train. He was getting rusty.

-o-

The blond under him was avoiding to look at him. His eyes were a bit unfocused but he knows that that was only in the surface. The blond was not so idiot after all. Actually he was a little surprised that he was punched on his face. Twice. A record really.

"You can stop your stupid intents now, I hope! I need your word that you will help me," the thief stated calmly pinning Kise's arms with his weight.

My word? "I HAVEN'T AGREED TO DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" Kise yelled with all the force his lungs give him. He was frustrated. And he was forgetting the place where he was. The reason why all started. The guy's plot. The reasons why he was being so decided to not do any favor. The things that could happen to him or… the guy if they keep attracting too much attention. He only wanted to go now. His brain was not working well.

"You are flustered," the guy whispered "And…frustrated," Kise blinked and looked into black eyes finally.

"But that it's not going to change if I don't receive the answer that I want."

"I don't want to help you, to _then_ gain what it's mine," Kise muttered.

"The threat that I can kill your mom or your friends obviously doesn't pass your mind," the thief replied with sarcasm.

Kise frowned with doubts. He could heard the sarcasm and behind that the true. That couldn't be true. He refused to think in that.

"You don't know me," Kise whispered grimacing when he feel the weight down over his hips. The guy have just sit _on_ me?

"What the-"

"I'm _not_ a patient person blondie, don't test my mood," The thief sing. The nails were coming again against Kise's pale skin, he tensed and moved his legs but the weight on his hips was definitely. A sudden rage run for his spine slowly until it consume his throat and his mouth couldn't help but open for oxygen and for need.

"Don't… test your mood? Damn ironic bastard! I have been the only one being tested here! You stole my chain! And you are threatening me now! What guts you have SOB!"

Feeling an inexplicable force and an astounding energy Kise ignored all his injures and forced one of his arms to shove the guy off him. The surprise in the thief's face was priceless. Getting fast on his feet, Kise swung and run. Hell. He runs like he was being chased by hellhounds. Even faster than that. He didn't look back once until his eyes see one of the exits. Glancing for a second over his shoulder he didn't see anything strange. So, he keep running down the streets of the City. The normal civilized city. He crossed the street recklessly. Damn, all what he had done since he decided to run was reckless and stupid. He could had been shouted or stabbed from behind. He could have had bad luck and attracted undesirable attention. He just stopped when his lungs protested loudly and he had to open his mouth to gain more air. He leaned against the entrance of his building. He needed to stop panting before he got upstairs with his mom. His mom. He wanted to believe that she was sleeping quite and safe in her warm bed.

Oh damn, it hurts. It hurts.

And I don't know what exactly.

-o-

"Kise? …Kise is it you?"

Kise startled when he saw his mom's tired face peeping up by the kitchen's door, her messy blond hair falling graciously for her shoulders while she yawned softly covering herself with her palm. He didn't know in what exactly state he was driving himself for the streets and honestly he didn't care until now, not until he saw the worry writhed all over his mom's eyes and then the thin lips pressed.

Kise looked to the mirror at his side and saw his blond stupid hair all disordered, his traitorous nose tinted with dried scarred blood, his lips with a couple of cuts, and in general the whole mess in his cloth and aspect.

"Mom…I-" Kise stuttered uncertain when he look back to his mom. Oh god.

"You were fighting again," His mom murmured with a hint of deception in her eyes and voice. The worst emotion, the last thing he wanted to produce in his mom.

Deception.

That got in a blink Kise's throat constricted. His lips didn't move to open and say something. He didn't want to fill the room with the sound of his horrible voice filled with guilty.

"Why Kise? You are hurting yourself with this! I…worry about you."

Kise looked down with overwhelming guilt and sadness. His mom was generally quiet and didn't talk too much but her eyes always show him _too much_ that the words were not needed at all. And this part of the year was so hard for her and to him… he just had to _always _give her more preoccupations over his stupidity. He was so idiot.

_Idiot. Idiot .Idiot. _

A fog of pale darkness clouded slowly some corner in his memories. The fog wanting to lift free.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

He swallowed and had to fight hard the watering in his eyes when he feel the warm in one of his bruised cheeks and see his mom's chest near him. He just wanted to close his eyes and fall hard into that chest. Hide his face from his mom's eyes. Maybe cry. Much time have passed since he had felt his mom's warm. _So much time_. He was horrible. She need not to see his face.

"Kise-"

"Mom I-I'm tired…I – It's better if I go to my room to-to get some sleep for school tomorrow," Kise couldn't look up in all his phrase. His locks of hair falling, to half hide the hurt in his eyes. His mom sighed and reached for one of those soft locks of blond hair, to hide it behind his son's ear. Kise didn't move yet like if it was hard to leave or move or breathe in his mom's presence. But his mom sighed once again and stepped back giving Kise the space he needed, the confidence to peep up.

"Go to sleep then... Want me to wake you up?" she asked softly.

"No need- It's fine…so-uh, so-"

"Rest well Kise."

Kise nodded quickly and hurried his feet to his room. Closing the door he rise a hand to his brow. He needed a bath and maybe a couple of pills for the pain. And he needed to advise Kasamatsu san that he was fine. He sure would have done that if his eyes hadn't seen his bed and then the pillow. It was so inviting to go there and bury his face in that soft comfort. Walking like a zombie he fall in his sheets.

He could let the thoughts, the bath and the pills for tomorrow morning. He definitely didn't want to let his brain work out about the thief and his words. He was safe. His mom was safe. He supposed his friends too.

Drowsy he reached for his cellphone in the table and text Kasamatsu he was fine. Seeing the message sending he closed his eyes and let the darkness cover him.

-o-

Too early in the morning Kise had to fight really bad his tired mind and dizziness when he felt someone shaking his shoulder. Barely registering the shaking, he thought he was dreaming until he felt a hard shake and a stroke in his hair to pull his face far from the warm pillow. He groaned in his dreams and tried to open his eyes. He…he hadn't heard the clock's alarm. And his mom- his mom had never waked him up in this way. A sudden rush of alarm seated in his body, and his eyes opened finally, he rolled on to his back lazily and almost screamed with horror.

A hand flew fast to cover his mouth effectively muffling the scream that was going to sound. Kise panted and opened wild his eyes. His fingers wrapped tightly around the sheets. When a whole minute passed and Kise calmed, the guy at the side of his bed raised a finger to his lips and made a sign to stay quiet.

"Shhhhh. You don't want you dear mom to freak out with your scream,"

Kise swallowed and nodded against the pillow. What- why- why this person was here? Why his life was being so miserable twisted again? Did he deserve this? Was this a punishment? He was mean to suffer for his crimes? What crimes? He couldn't hear a single noise out of his room. He panicked. He was sure it was the hour his mom was making a tea or breakfast. He threw the hand out of his mouth and breathed.

"My mom?! I- is she fine?" He cursed himself in his mind for stutter but he couldn't hear his mom. Jesus. He couldn't hear the dishes or her voice like all the mornings.

"She's fine," The thief agrees "Promise you will behave well and I will not use anything dangerous here."

"Where's she?" Kise wasn't listening to him. He wanted to jump out of his bed and see if in reality his mom was fine. He couldn't keep his glances away from the door. He needed to see his mom.

"I said she's fine," The thief answered with new patience but the blond was in everywhere but looking at him. That was annoying

"Hey, look at me."

Kise didn't hear anything. Where is she? I can't hear her. Mom. Oh god. Mom. Are you really fine? Are you- .

"Fuck! Look at me!" Kise flinched when his chin was gripped, and he was obligated to look up. Those eyes were harsh and black. And cold. And distant. They were strong. Kise couldn't help but feel only repulsion and rage.

"Where the fuck it's my mom?!" He tried to contain his voice low but in the end the experiment was futile.

"Fuck! I swear I could kill you right now." The thief cursed stroking Kise's chin roughly. Kise slapped his hand away and sat.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She came out for some bread! Can you shut up now? You are annoying." The thief breathed exasperated.

"I don't trust you," Kise muttered looking to the door.

"What a surprise. You don't have a choice. And I do keep my threats. Shut up. Now. "

Kise was not near to shut up. He was about to open his mouth and yell when he heard the door opening and closing. The steps outside and the voice of his mom calling for him.

"Kise? Kise… we have a guest! Kise-Oh!" His mom stopped his steps in Kise's room door and look gently at his face's son. Kise froze and stare to his mom. Oh thank god she was fine.

"Kise, what manners you have! And what a mind too!" His mom shook her head a bit smiling to the thief and his son. Kise frowned and open his mouth various times before closing his lips in surprise.

"Mom what-"

"You didn't say you were assigned to look after an exchange student in our home…! I didn't know. Sorry, Aomine-kun." She directed to the thief "I'm sorry for not having nothing prepared for your welcome. Still, I hope you will find this house like your own home."

Kise frowned. He was having a headache. What the hell was this is all about?! What interchange student? He didn't know about that neither! He - oh god. He looked to his side and saw the thief smiling to his mom and bowing his head in a sign of respect. He couldn't believe any of this.

"I'm grateful for your words and I really appreciate it. Please don't worry or punish Kise. He did not do anything wrong. In fact I'm glad that I'm welcomed here. Thank you."

Kise was mesmerized. Astounding. Paralyzed. Dreaming. The world was falling down and he was a mere observant. The rabbits were flying and the birds have legs. How strange is that?

"Take good care of me, please."

The thief was bowing to him. To _him?_ Holy shit.

A smirk appeared that Aomine only knew he was charging.

Kise hoped his face didn't have any strange gesture.

"Well, I think I will make some fast breakfast."

His mom, thank god, cut the – uh, creepy moment.

"I don't want your first day of class start bad or getting late with my son," Kise's mom smiled softly again and tilted her head noting the strange face in his son "Kise? Have you slept fine?"

The blond nodded hesitantly. He was trying to hide how surprised and tense he was. No. He has to hide these emotions from his mom. He didn't know this damn guy and he didn't want to risk his chances, any chances he could have to escape free from this situation.

"Fine, then I will go, show Aomine-kun his room, it's the one free at the side of the dinner room." Nodding slowly, Kise's mom return to the kitchen in a hurry to make sweet breakfast.

Kise was still processing the information when he heard the click of the door closing and his mind alerted him to come back to earth.

"Who is Aomine?" Kise muttered first of all staring up. Aomine rolled his eyes "What the hell is all that stupid story about being a damn student? You are not going to stay here in my home! Get out!" Kise stood in his feet and was shoved back to sit in the bed.

"You really don't have any sense of danger," Aomine scolded. The blond was being really slow with all this. Fucking slowly.

"I have!"

"You don't."

"I have!"

"Shut up. You are noisy."

And Kise find a glare over him. An angry glare. He closed his mouth but still he wanted to yell and yes, make some noise. He was confused and he feared for his mom. Feared only for her. He didn't want her hurt. She didn't need that. She didn't need this son so problematic.

Kise let his head fall down over his hands. His nose hurt him a little. He took a deep sigh. Don't panic. Try to understand, to get free off this mess. Don't panic.

I… want to punch him.

"Great. Now that you are listening I will tell you. I will be living in your house. I will be a current student in your school. And, yes I'm here to see you help me in whatever way I would need. Remember yesterday? I was not joking. I don't fucking joke around."

Kise doesn't look up. But the voice was serious. Softly dangerous. When he finally let his face to look up he was resigned. Kind of resigned.

"There is no other way to help you? One that not includes you living in my house?" he asked with his mid having some hope.

"There is. But I decided to stay here, so I'll stay here."

Kise sighed.

"And you need… is it necessary to study in my school too?"

Kise find another glare. He snorted. Fine.

"Then I need to know is if you have a gun or something here."

"You don't have to know."

"I have. If –"

"With a knife of your kitchen would be enough to stab your mom's throat. A gun it's not really that necessary. Don't forget your friends. Those _two _losers. Very dangerous are the streets lately. Don't think naïve about me. Don't be stupid. If you try to kill me, your friends and mom die too. Keep that in mind."

Kise narrowed his eyes remaining calm. So kill him will not work. Not that he was thinking straight to do that but the affirmation was fine. And besides…the guy didn't work alone.

Kise chuckle "So if you are going to school with me, hope you keep your hands off the students stuff, thief. If I fucking know that y-"

Kise was standing in one second up with his shirt grabbed violently, he looked up surprised and ignore the danger imprinted in those tanned hands.

"I will fucking kill you if you suggest that again. I have a name. Aomine. Copy that idiot. If you say that again-"

"Kise? Aomine- kun? Breakfast it's ready! You have to go soon!"

His mom's voice from the kitchen surprised both. The air was tense and Kise breathed again when Aomine free him. This guy was _horrible._ And Kise completely _hated_ him.

Before Aomine was going to get to the kitchen Kise murmured to him.

"And what the hell it's the favor I have to do. You haven't told me anything about that," Kise scolded but Aomine only smirked.

"You will know soon."

Kise saw the door close. Hell of an answer.

It freaks him that his mom was alone with that bastard. He was about to run out when he saw his reflex in the mirror. Kise groaned. He needed urgently the bath and a change of clothes fast.

The headache was still there. He had the feeling that his day was going to be hell for him.

Fuck, if he was going to submit so easy to that hell.

We will see.


	6. First Day

**A/N:** Hey new chapter! Well it took me less than a month, that's something good right? … Let me know what you think about this chapter! Review! I do read the reviews, believe me! Just so you know I'll reply reviews the same day I upload a new chapter coz of the available time I have…

**Warnings: **unbetaed

**Disclaimer: **They are not mine!

**Chapter 6: First Day**

"Don't come near me."

Aomine stopped, hands in his pockets. He stared. Hard. Kise only snorted and kept walking without any other indication to the tanned behind him.

So, yeah. He had said- or thought- that he wasn't going to make things easy for the thief…err…Aomine, whatever. He wasn't going to lie. For a large moment there he had thought in the endless classes of pranks for each day to turn Aomine's life in hell. Any classes of tortures to make Aomine beg – or at least, turn him over to his hole. Fast. At least, make him regret. Kise chuckled.

But, what was the point in that?. Okay, he had point. He definitely would enjoy the thief falling in those pranks. It would be fun. But then, it would turn to him one way or another. And although he did not care in the least if the antics turned against him, he had doubts about his mom. The simple thought that something could return to his mom was…discouraging to say the less.

He hated it, the whole situation. But he had hopes that he'll find soon a solution.

He gazed to the school's gates. Now what? And first…_how in the hell that jerk entered in his school?_

Good question.

He didn't fucking know how Aomine managed to get in here. To get the necessary status to enter so easy in his school. Not that his school was distinguished for rich people or something special. But …the Director and chief. Oh yeah. That man was scary. His appearance and his fierce personality were something unique. He couldn't be fooled around. It was like the man has a six sense all around him. Especially around liars and lazy students. Kise knew him well. Some years back he was his basketball teacher. That was before he was elected to be part of the Direction. And then, one year later he had become the Director. Knowing the intimidate man; he couldn't understand how Aomine get to enter his school. He was an ordinary person. Nothing special about him could be seen. Not that he knew him so far. Not that he wanted to get to know him. But one could think that the tanned will belong to the mafia, to a group of assassins or from the zones. Coz, if he was, then that would explain much.

Still, the guy seemed to work alone if not by the insinuation he had received earlier. It could be a lie though. Who knows. What mattered was that somehow the guy had managed to pick a place in his school, in his classroom. Period.

Kise shoulder's tensed "I told you to not touch me." He growled.

"S-so-sorry! So, so – sorry!"

Kise widened his eyes and swung.

"Sakurai?" Kise's shoulders slumped "Please, don't panic," he tried to calm Sakurai but the brunette was already backing away waving his hands in a pure gesture of nervously that his eyes reflected so well "Sakurai, please, I thought you were another person. It wasn't my intention to scare you."

Sakurai stopped at some degree when the words were carefully processed through his jumpy mind.

"You alright?" Kise asked concerned "I'm sure I'm not so ugly to scare you that much."

"Sakurai shook his head violently "Yes! – I mean! No! You are not ugly Kise!" Sakurai inhaled strong "S- sorry again for…for touch you unexpectedly." The brunette's eyes fall miserably. Kise sighed. Sakurai didn't need to excuse. Really. But the brunette was almost always a lost case.

"So…something's wrong?"

"Uh, yeah!" Sakurai look up "The School' president send me to give you a message, he says that he new student will be in your charge since he's in the same classroom and live with you too."

Kise shrugged "I thought the same for myself," he wasn't expecting less or more luck "He said something more?"

"Yep. As he's new and he's a late ingress, remember to help him in the things he need and …teach him properly the basic rules of the school. That's all."

Kise glanced at his sides. Now it clicked in his mind that he was walking alone. The corridors were half empty. The bell had sounded and he hadn't yet put his feet on the correct floor "Well, it seems like the first rule will not going to be fulfilled."

Sakurai frowned but then he pointed a finger to the blond's chest "Wait! -Y – you – YOU! You have maths today!"

"Don't remind me," Kise grimaced "I've to hurry, take care okay?" He was already running up for the stairs when Sakurai's voice stops him.

"Kise! The new student! Wait! Where is he?!" the brunette panted catching him in the stairs.

Kise shrugged. Well…he didn't have an answer for that. Poor Sakurai. "I don't know." He answered sincerely.

"Seriously!" Sakurai's eyes filled with misery again "Kise, how you don't know?!"

"I…" Kise swallowed. He seriously didn't know and he couldn't care where the bastard could be, however he tried to not sound so careless "Sorry, Sakurai." He feel a bit bad for the brunette, who only was doing what the president send him to do.

Sakurai felt the ground down his feet turn sadly into sand. He felt his throat tighten and he only could hope that the president show him some compassion. He shut his eyes falling to shake the horrible pictures of his future. He couldn't help but startle when fingers wrapped in his hair. Immediately he opened his eyes to confirm that Kise's hand was on him.

"Cheer up Sakurai! Man up! It's not your fault," Kise smiled gently messing a little more the hair between his fingers. Sakurai turn to stone while his cheeks flushed red. Kise chuckled and retire his hand. He turned to the stairs not before winked reassuringly "Whatever, the fault it's only mine. Tell that to your president."

Sakurai swore he felt his heart flushing too. He turned back for another corridor. Hopefully he will maintain relaxed saying his inform to the president later. Hopefully he would not have to say it was Kise's fault.

-o-

Kise stood before the classroom's door. He looked for a while the doorknob while he struggled with his feelings. Damn. Maybe he's not inside. Maybe he falls for the stairs and broke his neck. Maybe someone shove him and he falls on the lines of the train. Maybe he stuck his throat with food and gets asphyxia. Or maybe he goes to the zoo, some crocodile was walking free and then it eats him. He shook his head. That's _impossible_. But he decided that thinking about possible random forms to die was better than be there stood sighing. He straightened his back and decided to let alone the struggle. That, when he heard the unmistakable voice through the door. Enough it's enough. The man is inside. I'm inescapable late. I can do nothing at this point.

"…Then you can sit – Oh. Good afternoon. Appearing late to light up our day."

Kise's breathe hitch. How he detested him. God only knew how much. And the same god only knew how much he controlled himself. How he refused to boil deep in his anger every day he was teased. His eyes rolled to one side when he cached another figure standing in front of the class. The thief… was there too. How? How in the hell he arrive sooner than him? That wasn't… fear. The thief was supposed to disappear, not to enter before him. What with the shitty smirk in those eyes?

-o-

Aomine didn't evade the inner smirk for the blond's surprised eyes. He winked to the blond. Then he returned to its nonchalantly state. Kise bit his words inside his mouth to prevent to say something not likely for an asshole professor.

"**What** are you doing spacing out?. Close the door. Now."

Kise half flinched. He closed a fist and stopped to be more noticeable. He closed the door and look with his eyes his usual seat near the window.

"When I said you can sit, Ryouta."

Kise stopped in his tracks frowning and look back menacing. "The class needs to continue."

"I believe that's my work. Decide if it should continue or not, Ryouta."

Kise gritted his teeth.

Don't you dare say _my _name.

His eyes all but screamed. Don't you dare do it. Who in the fuck give you the permission to do it. Why he's saying my name? Who rights he have over that. The pool of emotions was driving him mad angry. And as mad as he felt he intake soft breathes to don't snap and for the love of god, don't beat the damn asshole on the face.

"….But as always, you fantastically shows us how good your brains work… that's if you have… No wonder why your father left you…"

Kise trembled. Stop. Don't fall where he wants you. Don't even think about what he said. He didn't dare to name his dad. Kise fought with the reactions of his emotions. You can. Remember the song you heard the other day? Sing it in you head. You can. Come on.

"Can I sit now?" Kise say softly through his pressed lips. He wondered if his eyes were doing his job to not seem as furious as he was trying not to feel.

"No, _Ryouta."_

Kise bit down hard his tongue but however the snap came out.

"Then, when the fuck can I sit?"

"Watch your words, Kid."

"Like you watch yours? Sure I can."

"Watch it, Ryouta."

"I'll watch it when you damn fucking stop enjoying bother me. You think I'll stay quiet, only because you are the professor?! I will fuck not!"

"Detention," Assato exclaimed "At the end of the day. Sit."

Kise sent him a full glare of heat fury before he slammed straight into his seat. His teeth gritting hard. Detention. Again. He would gladly go to detention if at least he had beaten him full on the face. Why he didn't do that? Why he didn't?! Why Assato keep bothering him? He hadn't done nothing to him. He was sure he hadn't! He hadn't even look at him the first time the man had entered in the classroom to give his class! He only wanted to disappear right now.

Like if magic exists to help me. Right.

-o-

For Aomine, the scene that had passed just before his eyes was not something out of the normal. In fact it was a reaction completely normal from where he was. He was expecting in every moment to see the blond give in and beat the professor. Apparently the blond still had some control over his emotions. He had seen so many teachers bullying students before without a single reprimand later. He thought that here was going to be different, but it didn't seem the case. However he was accustomed and although he never was the object of the bullying –never will be- he thought that the act was despicable per se. A coward's act. He was one of those who treat you in the same way you treats him. Of course there had been poor imbeciles that had wanted to fight him and perhaps… there was once a time when he found interest to see who the best fighter was. Now it was different. There were no challenges. All were made of pure sarcastic presumptuous shit. And he had always won. Always would.

He had chosen to sit at the blond's free side for obvious reasons but more than anything to watch him. The blond irradiated rage. Waves of angriness. His body was tense. And it would be interesting to see his eyes, but the hand in his forehead didn't let him. Aomine rest back in his seat. He didn't need to see. He could picture how the blond's eyes were.

Somehow it was fun. And somehow he was expectant.

"Ryouta, please, resolves the exercise."

Kise rose his eyes and stared between his fingers on his forehead. His hazel natural color turning dark. It took all his breath to not do something stupid. His fist trembled in the table. Assato returned the stare from his desk. A very small sign of joy tugging at his lips. Kise slowly left his hand from his forehead and get up. He headed for the board and looked the exercise.

"I can't do it." Kise's voice sounded husky and awfully defying, in the silence of the class.

"Like I was saying… I don't understand how could you pass to this year? I don't know who says you were a good student…probably I heard wrong."

There was no way that that exercise could be something properly to his grade. Kise knew it. The classroom knew it. Assato knew it. There was no point in try. The times he had tried, Assato always found something wrong. Or even if the calculus was good, the professor ignored all and says it was wrong. And Assato knew, he just knew that he wasn't, couldn't, pay attention in his current state.

Kise swallowed. He wasn't a bad student. His notes were good considering that he didn't study much but he tried sometimes, for his mom and for his friends that help him sometimes. And sometimes there were professors who give him a word or two to focus in his studies for his future. Sometimes there were gentle people.

Kise looked without really seen nothing to his front. He was past beyond the emotion of angry and rage and still… still he feel… he just…

"You are an example of devotion to this class. Pay attention Ryouta. Next class I'll interrogate you. Sit."

-o-

When the bell rang a blond haired student ran out of his classroom, some students turned to look at him. Some of his class turned to other friends to talk about Assato's class. Nobody could blame the blond. Today was just another one of this days when the repugnant professor will molest his target. The gossip about the blond mixed with other ones passed for the entire school by the run of the first break. Talks and laughs could be heard in the fresh air of the morning and first take of freedom.

Yoshitaka Moriyama was not less than any student. He was talking also. He was, in fact, very distracted talking. He was in his very known state of looking out cute girls. His eyes were almost lidded in love seeing the girl with who he was talking to.

Said girl was not cute. Condemned the man who dared say that to her face. Her black eyes were the reflex of his long black hair. Her strong character was nothing to pass by. Still, Ayaka didn't know why, why she attracted so many guys, when she scared half of them. And more so, she didn't knew why someone has Moriyama could be after her. Not, when Moriyama and her had nothing on common.

She wasn't listening to Moriyama's conversation but she was polite. After all, Moriyama was kind of an old friend. And she waited the day when Moriyama will accept that. Ayaka glanced at her sides for one second when a little girl approached her. The girl looked nervous between the tall Ayaka and her tall friend but she dismissed all that taking the courage and whispering something on Ayaka's ear.

Moriyama's eyes suddenly focused on the two girls in front. He saw Ayaka murmuring something back and then the little girl hurried back with her friends.

Ayaka looked apologetic to Moriyama "I'm sorry. She knows he's your friend and well, she couldn't help the slip."

Moriyama turned to glance at his sides, taking advantage of his height he scanned over the whole population of students in the gardens. A slight frown appeared in his mouth.

"He's not here." Ayaka said calmly.

Moriyama look down remembering the little girl's words "You know where is he?"

"On the roof," she nodded

Moriyama sighed disillusioned for having to let Ayaka. For a moment the thought of leaving Kise a little more of time alone didn't sound so bad. Well, that was bullshit. Moriyama knew that he needed to go with Kise but still it was kinda hard to let go of his time with Ayaka.

"You should go, you know. That will grant you some free points with me." Ayaka said distracted looking her nails.

Moriyama's eyes became stars.

"Don't forget you said that, Ayaka!"

Ayaka rolled her eyes "Shut up and Go!" She pushed him in the back.

"Okay, Okay, I'm going!"

Ayaka shook her head. She hoped Moriyama moved damn fast those long legs. She wasn't a close friend to Kise but… the sun's light hurt a little her eyes when she gaze up, still she didn't look away. She didn't like the company that the blond was having now.

-o-

Kise was grateful when he pushed open the door and the air shocked his face. The loneliness of the roof was enough to slowly drag him to a more calm state.

His shoulders relaxed and he let the bag fall to the ground while he approached the balcony. He sank his head between his arms and looked blankly for a while the sky. The white clouds quietly flying across the air. He desired – he knew he shouldn't be thinking nonsense but – for once he desired to escape far. Not completely escape but have a long break, a space to think things over and find force to come back to his life. It wasn't the apple-pie life what he dreamed but the stability and some secure happiness to him and his mom. The only family that he has. Create a new start and new memories. Not exactly to forget the old ones, just to appease and relieve the sorrow of the last years since his dad's dead.

If Kasamatsu were here he would be surely scolding him telling him to not go depressing himself. It's not good and furthermore he was in a pretty ugly situation in his house. Not to mention that the 'ugly situation' was in his school too. And that he had witnessed Assato's normally exhibition of molest him. Kise groaned hiding his face.

Now for sure, the impression the thief could have of him had considerably lowed. That's bad. He needed to maintain the thief at bay. Not give the impression that he was… weak or soft or coward. Because he wasn't. He wasn't and if he could have one chance out of the school he would confront Assato face to face. Confront him was one of the things he wanted the most, since some time ago… but as long as Assato remained as his professor he would have to maintain pacific as much as he could. Cool his feelings.

"You are not crying, aren't you?"

Kise startled. Chocking on his thoughts he look over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking some air… watching you."

"Yeah, right. Like I'm so interesting to see."

"You aren't," Aomine agreed "But I've to have an eye on you."

"For? It's not like I'm going to run for somebody's help every time I'm alone. I'm not stupid." Kise snorted then turned to fix his eyes on the clouds. He had always thought that if some student decided to commit suicide, the roof was great to do it. Okay, that's another _random_ thought. But really, some kind of grating would not do any bad. Although the sky… it will be a pity if he couldn't see the sky anymore…

"You are stupid." The thief murmured at the blond's side.

"Yeah, well, if I am, then why the hell do you need my help? Sure someone with your intelligence could look for someone more suitable."

"Do not patronize me."

Kise catch the hiss of warning but ignore it.

"Leave me alone"

"No."

Kise tensed still fixing his eyes in the sky "I need space."

Aomine didn't move. Kise decided to look at the tanned and make his point.

"I told you, I'm not going to go blurting out about you."

"Hn."

Kise felt a vein twitch above his eyebrow, his patience already draining "Do you… hear me? I want to be alone."

"Can you shut up for once?" Aomine asked staring at the blond.

"I don't understand," Kise snapped "I don't get it. I'm sure we had never seen before and yet you choose me. You invade my house, threat my friends, deceives my mom, enters in my school! Stole my chain! And what for? I still don't know!"

"You'll know in time." Aomine answered with an infuriating calmness.

The blond refused to not have an answer "What is it what I've to do?"

Aomine kept the stare with his black eyes but didn't answer. And after a minute he turned and slowly walked to the door. Making it clear that the blond would not receive a response. Kise didn't give up. He wasn't done yet. He headed fast for the door and blocked the way for the thief.

"For what you need my help?" Kise said decidedly.

"Move."

"No." Kise knew he was acting half childish and stubborn but he needed to know. It was his first day with the guy -yes, he knew- and for that he should be patient for the following days but he needed something. Some clue of what it was requested of him.

Aomine hided his hands in his pockets and raised an eyebrow "Now you are being more stupid of what I give you the credit for."

"Tell me." Kise snarled.

"Classes will start." Aomine made a step to pass the blond but Kise blocked him again.

"I'm not biting that."

Aomine sighed "I'm not going to fight."

"I'm not asking for that." Kise retorted. So yes, he needed his answer and if the thief wasn't going to cooperate then maybe, annoying him a little will untied his tongue. "So what? You will act now like a righteous model student. One with good composure while you're taking a glance at other's stuff, thief."

"Move." Aomine menacingly gritted.

Kise tilted his head letting a smile surface his lips "Why? I put the nail on the wound?"

Aomine advanced rapidly slamming his hands on the door, at each side of the blond. The metal cracking for the impact. Kise's senses kicked him alert promoting him to stress his body. His eyes narrowed with his usual dose of stubbornness. He looked up closing his fists against the door. All in a second.

"Now, you returned to your true arrogant self ,thief?"

"I'm reaching my limit, Kise." Aomine adverted softly, dangerously.

Kise knew it. He wanted that "Then tell me what I have to do?!"

"No, I'm not going to tell you."

"Why?" Kise couldn't help but ask with a whisper. _I feel lost. Why?_ And again he received no answer but a damn stare! "Then, I'm going to ask you every day, every moment, every second I can!"

"Like a mosquito in my ear?" Aomine snorted.

"Very much like that, yes."

By this time Aomine's face was close to the blond's and he saw near the hazel eyes that didn't leave doubt that he indeed was going to fulfill his words. Yet, Aomine had already decided. He wasn't going to back away from what he had firmly decided.

Aomine back off sighing, his hands falling bored. This blond was reckless. No sense of danger here. Only stubbornness. Really.

"Fight me."

"What?" Kise frowned.

"Fight me," Aomine repeated "If you win I'll tell you. If not… Hmm I'll see…"he smirked.

"I'm not weak, thief." Kise snarled following the tanned. Already accepting the bet.

Aomine's anger raised drastic for a second. Thief, huh?

Throwing his right fist Kise go for the tanned's cheek. Aomine jumped back. Swift air brushing his face. Kise raised his left deciding to hit the stomach. Aomine smirked evading again the punch. Kise glared and used his leg this time. Aomine stop the kick at his neck using both his forearms. The next kick was strong but Aomine's shell was too. He evaded over and over until Kise roared from exasperation, indignation and obvious discomfort.

"Fuck! Fight with me damn it!" Kise clasped his breathe inside him. He was annoyed again. Aomine the fucking thief was making a fool of him! He wanted to ease that infuriating smirk from the tanned face like… now. Right now!

"Sorry, but you are no rival for me."

God he have no modesty at all! It's annoying!

"JERK!" Kise snapped sending a harsh kick. Aomine chuckle while he evade him again, granted him a frustrated and heated glare from his opponent. Aomine raised his hand in a second and grasped his fingers around the blond's ankle; he twisted it hard in the air. Kise feeling off balance tried not to fall but the awkward angle triumph over his will and his back slammed down. Kise panted. That hit on his back resented his spine. One more to the list. Just great. Continue like this and he will need to cheek if his backbones were alright. Hopefully he was tall enough, so he didn't need to grow taller. When he returned his pupils in its place, the shadow of the tanned made a shadow over face. He was again smirking oh so satisfied at him. He was enjoying. He knew the bastard was laughing in his insides at him.

"Now that we are clear, I want you to swallow this: _You _can't _win in a fight against me._"

Kise's lips pressed shut suppressing a growl. He turned his head to his side. How arrogant. Damn fucking Asshole.

"So, I suggest, you find another way to have me talking nice and good."

"You are… so full of yourself."Kise whispered half heartedly and soft, that Aomine for a second thought he had heard wrong. However, he didn't comment on that. Instead he disappeared for the door.

Kise lay there, feeling horrible. He had never lost two times a fight with the same person. He thought he was because he was rusty but… it's because… he couldn't.

He _couldn't_ win.

He had lost in the past against different opponents but that was just in the first attempt. He had developed a strange unconscious capacity to see the strong and weak points of the opponent. Then he would kind of…copy it and for one or another way he eventually would win. But this… ability? Was not something he used on purpose. It was just something he couldn't control sometimes. It happened and that's it.

What bothered him more was that the thief didn't even fought him seriously. Didn't use even the half of his potential in the whole damn fight.

Kise rubbed his eyes anxious. I need to talk with Kasamatsu. I need him. He always has an answer to my questions. He should have an office to advise me.

Kise stood up and decided to go class before it was too late again. His hand was on the doorknob when the door slammed open. The pale nose finally knew what was sharp, sweet, _sweet_ pain.

"Kise! Where ar- Kise! Hey, are you alright? What are you doing in the ground?"

Kise's head travel three times the world. Forget it. Actually, four.

"Ugh, M-Moriyama?" Kise asked husky, his eyes watering while his hands covered softly his painful bloody nose.

"Yeah, the same!" Moriyama snickered "That's blood? Crap, sorry, crap! C'mon take my arm." The black haired player offered sincerely.

Kise looked meaningfully down to his fingers with blood. Moriyama grasp the gesture. He looked a bit guilty and with shame at the blond on the ground.

"Sorry blondie." Grasping the pale arm, Moriyama obliged the blond's legs to stand up. He didn't let go of the arm. Seeing the unstable feet he decided to pass an arm for his friend's waist, supporting half of the weight for a pair of minutes. Then they walk out of the roof and for the stairs.

Kise groaned "Shit, Moriyama! I was planning to enter biology!"

"With a nosebleed?" Moriyama shook his head "Hardly."

Kise sniffed softly. Sharp pain filled him. His eyes watered again. God.

"If you broke my nose, I'm gonna kill you Moriyama!"

"Yeah, yeah," Moriyama muttered under his breath "Now be quiet, we are going with the Dr."

"Moriyama…" Kise called after a minute lolling his head onto Moriyama's shoulder.

"What?" The player asked.

"Slow down… I'm dizzy."

"Okay." Moriyama grinned shamefully. He felt Kise's head brushing his shoulder with every step. He was walking fast… but that was that cute girl's fault! That attractive brunette disappearing for the corner. Those legs. Those breast… A sensual beauty. If only the skirt was shorter…if only there was time…

"I almost can hear you, dog. Please, not now." Kise almost sobbed.

Moriyama laughed "Can't help!"

"I know." The blond half grinned.

-o-

In the infirmary, the Dr attended the blond by around twenty minutes. Apparently his nose wasn't broken, that much scolded the Dr. He was lucky but that didn't lessen the pain and the appearance his sensitive nose has. The Dr., a beautiful woman with long strawberry hair and curves to die for, was standing at his side of the bed; she was leaning to the blond scolding him for what it felt like the hundred time.

"… Kise are you damn listening?"

The blond withdraw some of his hair from his eyes. He nodded looking down at his hands; his mind was feeling clearer now with his head on the pillow, the pills and the Dr's care.

Sakura, the attractive woman, snorted and leaned forward his hands to pinch tightly the blond's cheeks. Taking him by surprise, Kise gasped "Whoah- wait! Don't do that!" he tried to retain the sudden fingers on his cheeks but the woman was nothing if not determinate.

"Don't you go spacing out with me! Just because you are cute doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you!" Sakura pinched him with every word out of her lips. Kise blushed suddenly and open his eyes wide like if he was in shock trying to make sense of the woman's words.

"I'm not cute!" he shouted indignant.

Sakura's lips pursed in a smart smile squeezing the warm blond's skin once more, before, don't resisting any other second, she bursted in laughter "Sure you are! Since kid you had always been."

"That's bullshit." Kise pouted unconsciously, his arms crossing over his chest.

Sakura shook her head seeing how decidedly _wrong_ the blond was "But Moriyama agree with me, isn't?" she asked to the player entering the room.

Moriyama stood there paralyzed. His eyes hazy dreaming delighted for the sight of the strawberry woman. He wasn't paying attention to his friend in the bed. He only thought he heard 'Moriyama' and 'agree' and he couldn't agree more with that voice. The world couldn't be more right "Yeah," Moriyama sighed daydreaming "Agree."

"Aghh the dog doesn't count! You know him for god's sake!" Kise sat up straight on the bed "He doesn't even know where he's right now!"

Sakura was still smiling. The blond flushing indignant.

"Anyway," Sakura became the Dr. again "You could go to your last class if you feel well enough. If not, I can arrange for you to go and rest in home, you decide."

Kise look her green eyes. He thought for a moment. It will be nice if he could go home. Spare the day in Kasamatsu's house or go home and catch some sleep. Usually he will stay in school with the company of his friends but… Moriyama was still here. That's true… but… still; there was the thing with the thief. He should wait for the tanned to finish his classes. He could do that if the memory of Assato hadn't appeared on his mind "Can I… can I really avoid classes and go home?"

Sakura's eyes gentled for the uncertainty hesitant voice of the blond. She lifts a hand to her hip "Of course. I only need to fill some reports for your state and that should be all right." She answered candid.

"And -" Kise breathed collecting himself "And… with that can I… avoid detention?" he grimaced at the last word. Sakura will become mad.

"Detention again?" The woman instantly frowned, now both his hands on her hips.

"Please… can I?" Kise evaded the tone of her voice, the look in her eyes. His fingers tensed a little over his palms.

Sakura stared for a whole minute. Kise bowed his head waiting for her answer. She finally sighed and took the path of resignation for the blond "I'll see what I can do. What professor gave you detention?"

Kise swallowed. Sakura will not like the answer.

-o-

"Are you sure?" Moriyama asked for the third time. It was the last hour. The worst for detention whatever… is that moment when you want to get out of the school to go with your friends. Or with your couple. Or to simple home. Moriyama knew that without Kasamatsu's support the thing was more unbearable to support for the blond… he could wait for him if his friend wasn't sometimes so stubborn.

"Moriyama you are making me nervous staring at me like that," Kise could feel that his friend was kind of worried for him but it wasn't necessary. He appreciated the feeling though. It was something predictable that he will end in detention. It wasn't a big deal, but after so many times receiving the same punishment he wondered if at some point it will really affect him in some matter. The Dr. did what she could to help him. He wasn't angry at her. She was gentle enough to try once more to make Kise avoid the detention hour. He could see that Sakura didn't like Assato. In fact she always becomes dead serious when the professor passed for her side. Even name the man was somehow disgusting for her. Kise couldn't blame her. He had the same feeling. Even worst.

"Moriyama?" Kise snapped his fingers in front of his friend.

"If you say you will be alright…"

"Definitely. Now you can go, really." He reassured. Moriyama wasn't so convinced yet. He kept staring at the blond without blinking. Kise tried his best smile- or the best smile he could make at the moment- and put a hand in Moriyama's shoulder "I'm not gonna be alone. There are others inside, remember?"

Moriyama surrendered "Fine, but I'll call Kasamatsu; he will keep an extra eye on you."

"From his house? Don't tell him, I'll go to see him probably so… don't tell him, he'll get too overworked for nothing." He wasn't lying. He was going to see him today or tomorrow.

Moriyama walk to the stairs, he stopped once more "I'm not promising not calling him. Take care blondie."

"Goddammit go!" So much drama for one detention. It's not the first time for god's sake. It's not like he hadn't handled people, like Assato before. Taking a soft inhale to not upset his nose he entered the designed classroom and waited for Assato.

He sat in a corner near the window. He liked those sits to glance outside and take a breath with the view. He gazed dissimulated at the others around. He knew that stare would be brusque, so he just gazed from time to time for simple curiosity. There was three more with him. One fat guy with angry face and small eyes eating his nails. The second one, skinny and short with glasses, the guy was strange. Constantly chuckling at himself for what was wrote in his notebook. Finally, the third guy. A gigantic, really _gigantic_ guy who incessantly popped a chewing gum. Over and over.

When Assato decided to appear, the first thing that the man do was look at the clock on the wall. 3:30.

He sat and opening a book begins to read. The asshole comes late on purpose. Probably I will not see the sun outside until four. Kise sank his face between his arms and waited patiently for the hour. The sounds of nails, 'hahaha' and 'pop' kind of dragging him to a dormant state.

He was right. When Assato closed his book it was four. Kise cached his bag and turned fast out knowing the pressure at his back for Assato's stare.

Walking for the third's floor corridor he gazed across the windows to the sky. He wondered where the thief could be at this hour. He knew his home's direction. He could be there already. That caused a slight dread in the blond. The guy was mysterious. He was danger and a menace. And he wanted obviously something that he could help to gain. He didn't know the magnitude of this want, but it needed to have something… precious to him. What could it be? The thief wasn't pressuring him at all. He wasn't even _asking_ him to do things to bother him. Not that the guy' presence wasn't a bother already. Not that the guy wasn't a thief, a completely arrogant bastard and a possible murderer. A possible murderer of him, his mom or his friends.

Kise turned to glance over his shoulder.

He saw nothing. He was sure he heard a sound. The corridor was empty. As far as he could see all the classroom's door were closed. He turned again to go down to the first floor when he heard it again. He couldn't quite classify the sound yet but it looked like someone was there. Mmm he shouldn't waste more time but… a look will not kill anyone. He walked slowly through the corridor, the glass windows passing for his side. For every rectangle of glass the sun's light pretty illuminated the floor. Kise opened softly some doors confirming that there were empty. At some moment when he turned to close one of the doors he saw a shadow disappear for the corner. His heart pulse a beat strong. He rested his body against the door. A shadow? Then, there was someone there, right? Why the person didn't came close to talk to him? Maybe it was nothing?

"Perhaps I'm imagining things." He whispered to himself. He should come back. He hadn't eaten anything since his mom's breakfast. His stomach growled at the mind's picture of food. He chuckled. "I need food." He rubbed hard his eyes to get away the image of his mind. He heard it again. Kise startled but he didn't have doubts now.

With precaution he entered another corridor on the same floor. Silence and a little breeze was what welcomed him. He glanced carefully to not miss something discarding the alarm bells annoying his thoughts. Okay, he really didn't need to go and see. Aha. But if someone was there and needed some help? It could be dangerous but he could care of himself enough. Maybe was some professor… that idea was not the best. With his poor luck it could be Assato walking for there like a ghost. He shook fast the unwelcomed thought. If there was some chance that it was Assato, he was going to regret hard the whole day. The month.

He stopped in front of the bathrooms. Oddly it seems like the sound came from here. He opened the door. The lights inside were blue. A reflex of the ceiling. He made a hesitant step inside. Apparently it was empty and all in order. He peeped more deep and saw one of the doors open at the end. He hurried to see, his ears catching a muffled moan.

"_Sakurai!_" Kise screamed running inside to help the brunette. Sakurai was sat on the toilet blindfolded, gagged with a ball of fabric inside his mouth, his hands useless bonded behind his back. He took a deep breath to calm his whole body and help the trembling Sakurai has fast as he could "Sakurai! Please stop! I'm Kise, please calm down, I'm going to untied you – wait!" He low the blindfold freeing Sakurai's red eyes, next, he go for the gagged ball. Kise's heart clenched when he posed his eyes on Sakurai's scared ones filled with tears. His uniform was torn, his shirt barely hanging by his shoulders. Kise couldn't help but look for the health of the brunette, taking in the scars and flushed skin in is upper chest. It was so painfully obvious what was happening here. What the brunette was going through. How frightening pale the brunette was. He hurried to get free Sakurai's wrists. More tears came out of the closed red eyes.

"Oh Sakurai I'm sorry, Shit, I'm so sorry," Kise embraced the trembling brunette, protecting the sobbing face in his chest between his arms "Sakurai, god, try to calm down please. You're not alone now, I'm here, crap, holy crap. What sick coward could do this to you?! No, no, calm, it's okay if you cry but we need to get out of here." The sobbing brunette nodded against Kise's chest. Kise look down and see the bruises in the neck. He felt anger. So much anger for what he saw. How someone could do this? It's disgusting. Rape? Sexual harassment? It's utterly disgusting. The lowest of the acts. The body was something private. Intimate. Personal. Your sanctuary. To think that rapes happen every day, every time around the world… that's… Kise didn't have the word to begin describing what he feel. It was too disgusting and painful to understand…

-o-

Sakurai… you could think Ryo Sakurai it's made of a weak character and totally easy to prank if you see him at first sight. But the fact was that the brunette through those curtains of shame and uncertainty was strong, with always a way to do what was being asked of him.

'Sorry' or any other words of apologize were just part of his personality. Not part of his physical force. Today was not different from other days. He was bullied like always and he always frankly escaped. However he didn't count with the force of three abusive guys and plus, the drugs they have. He was cleaning the school' president office to go fast to home when he was tricked for behind, drugged and blindfolded leaving him weak and vulnerable at the mercy of his attackers.

He still feels dizzy and unfocused but he was trusting with all his heart that the guy that was embracing him and whispering words of comfort was really Kise Ryouta. He was fighting his sobbing to say something. Talk of what happened. Those guys were all over him and suddenly they were gone. It felt like years since that happen but it could be minutes, seconds, since he was left alone. He feel dread overwhelming him, he suddenly need to talk. He suddenly needed to say something to Kise. He tried to get free but Kise tensed his arms around him in what he thought was a more comforting manner. Sakurai sobbed and he raised his arms to shakily grab the back of Kise's t-shirt. He started to pull him back getting the recognition of what he wanted from the blond. Sakurai look up and breathed in that gentle worried smile in that face. Then he freaked out.

-o-

Kise was focus in his embrace to calm Sakurai when he felt the grab and then the pull at his t-shirt. Finally the brunette was starting to calm down. He carefully backed a little and let Sakurai look up at him. In a reassuring way he sketches a slight smile. Sakurai's eyes brighten a little when the expression changed drastically and Kise felt a full blow across the back of his head.

For an instant all went black for the pain. He stumbled backwards feeling something roughly pulling him back. He tried to raise his hands and touch his head to less the blackness but he felt restricted to do so. When he half opened his eyes the image of Sakurai scared expression was blocked and instead he find himself looking at a guy he had never seen.

"We weren't expecting more guests today; we can't refuse though if you join us to the party."

Kise's insides growled. He lean forward trying to hit the man with his head but he was deadly gripped from behind. What he thought was a wall, was another guy smirking nasty at him.

"Easy sweetie. You don't want to hurt that delicate nose."

"I rather be dead before go easy on some scum like you." Kise snarled with scorn running through his veins.

He received a punch on his stomach. Kise coughed but glared up at the guy.

"Still acting smart? You don't have a chance against us. Neither the idiot back there."

Kise heard the sob in the air and felt his intestines yelling.

"Let him the fuck alone! You bastard! Why don't you free me and let me show you how sweet I am!"

This time the hit was directed at his cheek, blood raised inside his mouth. Kise growled and spat the blood straight to the guy's face. The guy cleaned his eyes and pressed his lips in fury kicking Kise between his tights and sending another blow to his face, this time, near his nose.

Kise trembled, his body hissing for the palpating pain that seemed to have its own life. For a moment he stood blank enduring and fighting not to whine.

That… hurt. Fucking hurt.

Another kick was settled inside his tights returning him to reality again. He catched his breathe almost too fast "…Fuck."

"Yeah, that's we're going to do, babe."

Kise closed his hands in fists. He was totally secured from behind. He needed a solution now. He was going to find one. He could not let those bastards get his way with him and Sakurai. No way in the fucking hell.

When he rolled his eyes to one side he focused in the figure of the brunette. He was glue to the wall struggling to get free from the third guy.

"NO! Let him alone! Damn asshole, let him!" Kise shouted with anger and fear. All mixed at the same time.

The only guy who had talked -possibly the leader- didn't heard Kise. His eyes were roaming the pale body presented in front of him. Hands lifted up and touched skin over the neck.

Kise jerked harsh to the sides "Son of a bitch. What the fuck you think you're doing?"

"You like to swear like a whore don't you?"

"You say it for yourself?" Kise chuckled.

The guy ground his teeth and yanked Kise's hair. The blond narrowed his eyes for the harsh pull and the awkward angle that he was dragged to. His face was close to the guy. He could felt his horrible breath. That and the hand opening his belt.

"Get the fuck away!" he shouted desperate, struggling to free some part of his body. He knew that he could free his legs. It was too much from the guy behind him to keep secured both his arms and legs. At seconds he feel the guy panting form behind and that's when Kise kicked to his front and reached the guy's guts. Instantly the guy curved for the pain leaving Kise's hair. The blond reacting fast keep kicking back and front. Apparently it was working because the second guy started to pant more and then shouted breathlessly.

"Fuck! Jasper stop to whine and help me!"

Jasper straightened and panting for the remaining pain in his guts, close his hand in a fist and punched Kise in the right cheek. Later Jasper attacked the other. Kise almost fall unconscious.

Barely he felt his pants going down his knees. True fear for the first time clenched his heart. He swallowed the blood in his mouth as he could and forced his eyes to open. He see Jasper quitting fast his own belt and pants, the sweat on his face. Then it settled in Kise that he was going to be raped. And he couldn't do nothing to detain this. That was it. He shut his eyes. He felt the budge rubbing at his underwear, the panting in his ear. He felt lost. He whimpered when his underwear was rolling down. Please, not like this, please. Help.

"Jasper! Watch it!"

Kise open one eye shocked.

-o-

Jasper found himself confused punched to the floor with his pants down and his jaw severely in pain.

"You like to rape boys don't you?" Aomine spat slammed a hit on Jasper's cheek "Answer me. You like to fuck so much to rape?" he hit again.

"It's not your fucking problem! Jealous or what?!" Japer yelled demanding his muscles to work up and beat the shit out of the bastard. Aomine hit twice Jasper's face.

"You should fuck with my friends. But I don't think they want to dirt their dicks with trash like you."

Jasper laughed with fear in his features "If you wanted so much that whore you just only have to ask!"

Aomine turned and locked his eyes with the hazel ones. He saw the blond's face. The swallowing pain passing for his throat. Aomine glared down to Jasper "You are so dead."

Jasper gasped. One second later, the living shit was going out of him. Literally.

He heard the sounds of the fight. Aomine was on Jasper punching him restless, that when the third guy who was with Sakurai appeared to join the same line of Jasper. Aomine was not being easy with them.

Kise swallowed again. He didn't know from where he got the forces but noticing that the grasp at his arms and legs was getting soft every time, he impulse his head back to crash onto the guy's face, which was taken by surprise. The guy cried in pain. Kise seeing the opportunity, jumped to the front freeing himself. Fast he rearranged his underwear and pants in time to evade the hit on his back. Kise's senses become more alert besides his state. The thief was doing well with the others two. Eyeing the corner he saw some metal object in the floor. He jumped to grab it. The guy jumped with him. But- oh- Kise was angry. The fear he felt before was overwhelmed by the sentiment of revenge. He didn't feel the punch at his chest; he grabbed the metal and retorted the punch to the guy's face. The guy fell to the floor. Kise punch him again and blood ran between the guy's hairs. Kise panted stopping his arms to punch again. It's over.

He stepped back until his back touched the wall. The metal fell from his hands. His breath increased gazing the drops of blood staining the floor. In some part of his mind he knew they were only drops, not torrents of blood, but the fight wasn't making sense after some seconds… it was too much for him to bear again… to try to calm once more in the same day… Sakurai was crying.

Kise rubbed his eyes violently besides the pain in his face. His daze state needed to go. He leaned heavily onto the wall trying to not be lost into his nightmare.

-o-

Aomine stood up cleaning his hands in his pants. He looked down unmoved. He had give a good lesson to the two parasites unconscious on the floor. Of course he didn't kill them. They didn't worth that. But he makes sure that they got the hint to not dare to do the same thing anymore. To _anyone_.

"Scum." He kicked once more Jasper's leg when he heard the cry of the brunette sitting on the floor. The cries were echoing the entire bathroom. The poor thing was a total mess.

"Hey you. Stop crying."

Sakurai broke in more uncontrollable sobs.

"You're a man, aren't you? Stood strong, you only will receive pity from others and more possible abuse if you don't."Aomine stare at the brunette.

Sakurai look up at him through his tears. He clenched his eyes and trembling he stood up with difficulty. With shame he raised his t-shirt and slowly started buttoned what was left "S-s-sorry, but I- I d-don't know how… how become more s-strong."

A painful silence fell in the air. And Sakurai become afraid that maybe he had said something wrong. That he had annoyed the tanned in front of him. Afterall… he was always a burden to all… why not messed up things more, make another mistake with which it seemed was trying to help him. Well, kind of trying.

"Begin with stop crying."

Sakurai's eyes raised up. Some more tears slipped from his cheeks but he didn't care. He nodded. He understood "S-sorry… th-thanks!"

"And stop apologizing." Aomine's voice glared.

"Yes!" Sakurai jumped up nodding and cleaning frantically his face.

Aomine sighed and turned in look of the blond. His eyes wandered for the area until he finds him near the door. He arched an eyebrow and stopped his steps.

"Blondie?"

Kise struggled to return to reality and focus. His eyes didn't seem to heard his command. They didn't obey to quit looking the red color in the floor. And Kise felt stupid. Felt like a retard for freaking out so much for some drops of blood. For how his mind likes to associate blood with supernatural fear. For how it turned against him and how it controls him sometimes... sometimes when he was weak of mind.

Why pale hands keep appearing clobbered with blood and curving to touch his body in the pure darkness. Hands without owner. Kise groaned and shook his head against the wall. He froze when one of those hands repose on his shoulder. White, almost comically surreal to be true. He feared he would scream in any moment if the hand attacked him.

"K- Kise?" Sakurai asked in alarm getting close to the tanned and the blond. Kise's eyes were blank. With a shadow in their pupils totally out of the place. Like he was in another place. It was… it was like the blond was in some kind of shock.

_Is he in some traumatic shock?_

Aomine couldn't help but thought that. He had read sometime about people with those kind of problems and fears… and the blond was showing some symptoms. If he wasn't in shock, he was getting there. Or maybe he was too lost in his world of thoughts to come back to earth.

Aomine placed his other hand on Kise's forehead "Hey… wake up."

Kise's breath hitched. He blinked a few times, his eyes returning slowly to the healthy hazel color that normally dressed the blond's face.

"Wake up… you're freaking you're poor friend here."

Kise finally managed to collect himself and return. Tired he looked into the thief's eyes. He… didn't know why he was staring but he didn't even have the strength to coax his eyes to look to another side. His nose, his face and body were starting to yell at him. Oh well. It couldn't be helped. It's too bad. When one return from the blank state, _everything_ return with your conscience. There is no prize for falling in that state. Relaxing his breath and his fists, he softly breaks the stare and low his eyes to meet Sakurai's anxious ones.

"Are – are you alright?" Kise asked lowly. His voice husky.

Sakurai's eyes brightened "Y- yeah! As fine as I can do!"

Kise sighed all his preoccupation out in relief. His eyes closing with the action. He was so tired.

Aomine removed his hand. Kise feeling the strange emptiness in his forehead reopened his eyes looking for an explanation.

"We need to go blondie."

Kise frowned, and then nodded quietly. He straightened with the wall's help to put more weight on his feet. After some intents he felt more confidence to walk without any help.

"Sure you don't need help?"

Kise looked up fast. He just had _thought_ about that.

"I can walk fine." He answered promptly glancing at the hand still on his shoulder.

Aomine lifted his hand in a gesture of defense or whatever, but with a then-stop-leaning-casually-onto-the-wall-look.

Kise frowned putting a not friendly look. He was going to walk alone. Thank you.

Aomine only turned to follow Sakurai out of the bathroom.

-o-

"Kise-kun… I want you to know that I'm really thankful for what you did," Sakurai bowed his head in a sign of respect.

After they came out of the school's gates, they walked in silence for a long time, enjoying the common noises and voices of the people and the streets. The sun was every time more pale, more orange like every day at the end of his journey.

They walked until they pass for one of the subway's entrance. Sakurai spoke breaking the comfortable silence they were into. Kise was the first to turn surprised for the determinate voice on the brunette.

"If you hadn't entered in that bathroom… If you hadn't found me… I probably – I don't know even want to think in that, b-but… thank you. Thank you so much. And- and to you too."

That _you_ turned to nod to Sakurai. Kise throw a glance over his shoulder to the thief.

"Whatever,"

Kise turned to see Sakurai.

"I hope… I believe that there will not be a next time. I'll become more firm… I don't want this to happen again."

Kise smiled "Sakurai you're being so serious! Why?" the blond messed the brunette's hair. Sakurai stumbled back blushing.

"I – I –I !"

"You don't have to be so formal!" Kise grinned hiding his hand in his pocket "I'm sure you're strong enough. Let's forget about this and plan something for other day with the guys, alright?"

"O- okay… uh, I should get going then!"

Kise smiled again and waved his hand to the brunette disappearing into the subway. When he turned to look at the thief he stared into his black eyes. But not with defiance or any disagreeable feeling "This is the moment when I should say thank you…"

"…"

"…"

"You're welcome."

Kise tilt his head, his eyes filling with curiosity "How… how did you know I was in that bathroom? I mean… I'm sure I checked well the corridors and there were all empty."

Aomine shrugged "I told you I had an eye on you, didn't I?"

Kise scratched his hair "Yeah, but… I was on detention 'till four... I thought you were gone."

"To your house without you?"

"Well… not exactly my house. I don't know. To whatever place. I didn't saw you around."

"The fact that you didn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't near you." Aomine crooked a smile that Kise disliked very much.

Kise stopped to scratch his hair "Arrogant thief." he snorted and turned to walk for another street.

Only to find his way blocked.

"I have a name." Aomine growled.

"No. Really?" Kise half snapped.

Aomine glared "From now on you will call me for my name."

Kise pressed his lips. The glare and the tone of voice was the most unwelcomed for the blond. Beyond that he didn't like to be commanded, he liked to be treated well. But that could only be impossible, right? With the actual circumstances… what was he waiting for? The guy was too arrogant. Ego of the size of the world. Kise chose to pass the guy but the thief blocked him anyway.

"We are in the middle of the street, you know?" Kise sighed, feeling his face aching. How was is face now? Purple and like shit. Sure.

"Like if I care." Aomine wild more his crooked smile.

"I don't recall promising that I'll say y -"

"I win."Aomine cut off.

"Excuse me?"

"I win, so say it." Aomine took a step forward.

"…What?" Kise stammered processing the words. Win? What could that possible mean? He's looking at me like he mean it. What he win…? I don't under-this morning!

"… It's about this morning?" Kise asked in disbelieve but with nothing more in his mind. It should be for the fight that at this point he didn't remember. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since then.

"Say it blondie." Aomine grinned.

Kise arched an eyebrow. Really? He's gonna lost his chance to ask me something else… more suited? I don't know "Hey, I don't like neither that you call me blondie." Kise scolded.

"I'm waiting." Aomine buried his stare in Kise's eyes.

Kise looked away "Fine. It's not big deal."

"It's not." Aomine agree fast with such a smile on his lips.

"Aomine."

"What?"

"Kise returned his eyes exasperated "Aomine!" He say loud this time.

"There you say it." Aomine satisfied voice said. A look of 'good boy' in his eyes.

"Yeah. Now, I've to go. If you excuse me, _Aomine._"

Kise couldn't help the promptly resentment at Aomine. Fuck. The guy didn't need to show how much he enjoyed all this! Kise mean to go, **now**. Not Aomine or someone else's was going to stop him. But no. He was stopped again. Fuck.

"Now what?" Kise spat getting angry. Turning to free his arm from the grasp.

"That's what I should ask. Your house it's not in that way." Aomine answer clearly making his point by tighting his grasp on the arm.

"That's because I'm not going home, genius." He snickered.

"Where?"

"Not your business."Kise glared.

"So you want me to go with your mom without you? Really?"

Kise groaned frustrated "No, of course not! I mean… can't you… you can…" he took deep breath thinking in a way to formulate his words without getting in _another_ fight "I need to see someone. I… I can't go to my house right now."

Aomine didn't swallow that "And you pretend that I'll stay around until you came? Good try. Besides I'm sure that person still needs to rest in peace. Isn't it?"

"I'm not –" Kise cut himself off. Shit. He knows? He knows who I'm going to see? I'm so obvious? That's impossible. I know that he needs to rest for at least a week but… I need to see him. I'm not totally fine yet… I need to really see him… Shit.

Aomine felt the trembling passing to his fingers. He didn't understand why the blond needed to see so urgently that loser. Really. It wasn't enough today's events? Not that he care. But, he himself wanted some peace. Make some calls. But that later. First of all, he needed to sleep. Definitely, _sleep_, sounded too good to let it pass.

"We're going to your house now." Aomine exclaimed before dragging decidedly the blond with him down the street.

"Wha- Wait!" Kise tried to retain his feet on the ground against Aomine's fast tracks. The street, the people were passing too fast at his sides "Stop! Stop it!" he felt his breath growing to pantings. His heartbeat increasing his pulse in his neck. I need to see Kasamatsu! Shit. No. I can't… I can't return home yet!. He tried to struggle his arm free, trying hard to not fall in some kind of hole. He didn't care how people were throwing glances at him or the tanned. He just wanted him to stop. Inwardly that was getting Aomine annoyed.

Shit. If… if only he wasn't so drained. Tired to fight. His body did was in pain.

"Stop…" Kise muttered resigned. He bit his lip not getting any response. Not gaining a break to breathe deeply. He glared with all his forces Aomine's back. He couldn't believe what he was being forced to say.

"Stop… Aomine."

Surprisingly Aomine do so. He stopped and turned his body to face Kise. The pale arm securely in his grip. Kise was still glaring, but Aomine was glaring more waiting for the blond to talk again.

Kise sighed taking advantage of the moment to repose his legs a bit "You…" he cleared his throat "You can go with me if you want." He tried not to sound defeated but that didn't work too well in Kise's ears.

Aomine raised an eyebrow "I thought you were going to say _please_."

"Oh, come on! I said enough!" Kise exclaimed trying to not glare.

"S' Okay," Aomine smile funny "Then we will go."

Kise breathed in relief. He could see Kasamatsu today. That was just fine. Thank god.

Aomine saw the relief written all over the blond's face. He tugged at his arm softly but firm enough to drag the spaced out blond to earth. Seriously, the blond spaced out everywhere.

Kise cleared his throat and pointed to the opposite street "Well… It's in that way."

"We are going to go walking?"

"Yeah, I've preferred that." Kise gazed at Aomine, then his arm, but the tanned was not making any move to free him "And… about my arm?" he asked softly.

"What about that?" Aomine started to walk.

"We are going to walk like this?" Kise asked not believing his luck.

"Yes."

"I want my arm. Thank you very much." Kise's voice hitched.

Aomine glared "Not now." He didn't let doubt about his answer. _Not now or we're going straight to your house._

"Okay." Kise gritted his teeth. _Bastard. _

"Okay."


	7. Second Day

**A/N: **You probably hate me(?) for letting two months pass without an upload. In my defense I have a hard time the past month. March was awful for me… I past most of the time in the hospital for my grandmother and between other things I couldn't focus in this fic very much… everything is better now and I love Aokise pairing very much so I managed to write again. Your reviews mean a lot to me… so review. I'm going to keep with this fic until the end if you keep your support!:P

**Warnings: **unbetaed, the usual…

* * *

**Chapter 7: Second Day.**

The bell resounded for a second time through the house. Kasamatsu had heard it but he was so comfortable on the couch watching some TV show that he almost didn't want to stand up and see who the hell could be. He glanced to the kitchen with the hope his mom would attended the door, but by the way she was quiet still talking with his father, any hope fail to be raised. Throwing the control to his side he stood up and looked for his crutch which he put under his armpit.

Grimacing a little he started his walk to the door. He had a pretty scar from the knee running down for his shinbone. He passed a hard time explaining the reasons he came home injured and with one of his eyes barely able to open. At the end, he refused to involve Kise in the arguing- he knew where his father was going with his hints- so, he only said part of the true, that he was caught in a hell of a fight and he didn't think things well when all begun.

His mom for other side was silent and very understanding- which was strange- but Kasamatsu didn't commented on that, she did scold him and she wanted to know more details but she also knew his son, and well, if Kasamatsu didn't wanted to say nothing yet, better wait.

The Dr. send him out of school for at least two weeks, he needed repose and make some exercises in home. With the antibiotics and his mom's care he didn't doubt that he would be on the road soon.

He ignored to see for the door's eye and opened at once. His eyes widened and his voice kind of caught in his throat.

"Kise?! What – oh crap. What happened to you? Why your face-" he shut his mouth off. The blond was paralyzed and trembling with his eyes cast down on his feet. This was not the time to scold him. "Oh Kise…"he pulled fast his blond friend on an embrace inside the house. Kise followed suit, letting his forehead fall on Kasamatsu's shoulder "What happened Kise?"

Kise remained silent but Kasamatsu felt some wetness on his t-shirt that indicated the blond's state. He lifted a hand carefully for Kise's locks of hair soothing him until the blond stopped his soft trembles.

"Kasamatsu… I'm sorry… I shouldn't be here disturbing you."

"What are you talking about? You're not any bother to me. You can come to me whenever you feel like. You know that." despise saying all this, Kasamatsu felt a bit of embarrassment which he ignore it "What happened? Kise?" he left his friend fall in silence for a couple of minutes. "We need to take care of your wounds," he frowned eying the purple near the jaw. He raise his eyes and finally he decided to acknowledge the presence of the guy stood still on the porch.

"Did he hurt you? Is that so Kise?" Kasamatsu shook gently Kise's arms.

That managed to collect somehow the blond's voice "He didn't…"He said very quietly "This day had been horrible… it's been a long time since I've been trough a day like this…that's all."

Kasamatsu sighed "Then you'll have to explain me a little more to understand," he paused "But, I can't let him enter my house."

Kise nodded " I know…" he pull out from Kasamatsu's arms "The explanations will have to wait. I… wanted to talk to you… to see you, but I didn't think what I would do with Aomine once I get here…" he sounded dejected. It was obvious that the blond hadn't give much thought to how he was going to talk in private with Kasamatsu if Aomine was going with him.

Kasamatsu looked at his friend's face wondering what Kise had passed through. His cheeks were colored with inflammation, he had now more cuts passing for his eyebrows and lips. And his nose… oh dear, his nose. He feared that this time his nose was really fractured. He stared accusingly at Aomine.

"You walked with him all the way here?"

Kise shrugged "Yeah… what could I possible do?" He added feeling the need to explain himself. He hadn't wanted to walk like that with Aomine and exposing the direction of his friend's home.

Kasamatsu sighed feeling the tone on edge of the blond "Nothing. I'm only asking… don't put that face on me." he wrapped his arms once more around the blond.

Kise returned the embrace frowning "What am I going to say to my mom when she see me like this? I doubt she will believe anything I'll say… I doubt that she'll leave me go to school."

"You can stay away from your house some days."

"Yeah, I suppose," Kise snorted "But there is this guy _currently _living with me that I can't let alone to disappear into your house." Kise answer resigned over Kasamatsu's shoulder.

"I didn't say in _my _house." Kasamatsu signaled.

Kise raised his face "What? Where then?" hope ran for his eyes "Where Kasamatsu?"

Kasamatsu smiled "I just have one condition." He raised one finger.

Kise looked at him serious. Kasamatsu leaned forward to tell all his plan into Kise's ear.

-o-

Aomine waited patient although that was not a gift with what he could be described for. Yet he gives the blond time. He choose to ignore and better not stare into the whole display of affection towards the blond, but- he didn't evade the stare over him. Aomine rolled his eyes. Really. I'm being nice. I'm being far too permissive.

Some minutes passed and for some moments Aomine closed his eyes when the sound of his name made him open it again. He turned to see the blond accompanied for his loser friend. As he could notice Kise was a little opposite to say his name yet but calm enough to keep talking "Aomine, we have new plans… If that's okay with you."

"What is it?"

"Kasamatsu, here, offered us a new place to pass the night and maybe some days more. I know we should return to my house, but I don't know how my mom would react and what questions she might start to ask. She might suspect something's wrong. Too many fights in less than a week it's not common, even in me. So, I believe it's prudent to save us that, and go to this place."

"Where is this place?" Aomine asked nodding after some deep moments of silence.

Kise gazed to Kasamatsu at his side.

"I'll guide both of you." Kasamatsu answer walking to the street with Kise behind him. Aomine didn't move.

"That will not be necessary."

Kise turned to look at him, at the same time Kasamatsu.

"Give me the direction and the keys. We are going alone."

"No, I refuse," Kasamatsu spat before Kise could say nothing "he needs someone to help him heal his wounds so they not infect him! I can help him perfectly. I'll not be a bother. I can assure you."

Aomine remained stoic.

"So?" Kasamatsu growled impatient for an answer.

"I don't think so," Aomine answered "Kise can heal himself perfectly fine without help."

"What? You bastard!" Kasamatsu fisted his hand already going to put the right think in the thief's head.

Kise hurried between both, facing Kasamatsu he sent him a look to calm down. _No more fights for today, please._ Kasamatsu stopped and low his fist glaring to Aomine behind Kise's

Kise glanced over his shoulder "Aomine, It's just for one night… The next day he will go." He tried to sound neutral. He tried to not sound desperate for Kasamatsu's company. It would be too good to have his friend at least for one night with him. Kise looked at Aomine with some _kind_ of hope and for a second he thought he saw Aomine's eyes soften but then he saw utter reluctance and crescent anger when he let Kise's eyes and they focused on Kasamatsu.

_He doesn't like Kasamatsu. _That thought suddenly surfaced in Kise's mind. _He doesn't like him. Distract him. _Said his mind. Kise swallowed. What… the hell? His mind was telling him strange things. Why was he going to distract him? From what? Kise felt strange. But when he focused again in Aomine he half understand why. It feels like in anytime Aomine was going to throw Kise at one side and give a blow to Kasamatsu. He swallowed again not sure about what he was going to say.

"Aomine, please, just this night… I can promise - I…well, I'll try to do whatever you want in what you are looking for."

Aomine returned his eyes narrowing to Kise. And Kise hated suddenly himself for what he blurted out. What was he saying! He knew that he would not do something against his moral so easy if that's what it was asked of him… he knew the numerous implications that his words could drag… trouble. Only meaning trouble. But at least he said he'll try, not do. Anyway, it seems like in the very instant Kise grasped that, Aomine did it too.

"So, try? Try only Kise?"

Kise frowned looking for new words. Crap. Now what? I'm not going to back off now, but - but… I can't…

"Stop this on Kise," Kasamatsu growled "he has past for lots of shit today. What the hell you want from him? He needs to stay healthy! I don't believe he'll serve you very well sick!" Kasamatsu didn't want to talk about Kise as someone who was being used but he was worried.

Kise made a fast gesture again to Kasamatsu, looking at his friend; he spoke again "Try is the best you can found in me. So, don't waste this chance with me so easy. What do you say? One night, Kasamatsu will help me, just tonight."

Aomine shook his head. He only knew the blond for one day. Even if he had followed him since and before the day he saves him in the crossing he wasn't going to cede "No. If you disagree we can always come back with your mom."

Kise's eyes filled with pain. He evaded Aomine's eyes and took a deep breath. Fine. You want me to confront my mom and see her suffering for me? You want to enjoy that, like all those bastards from my past? I'll give you nothing of that. My suffering it's only mine.

"Give the keys to Aomine."Kise said coolly.

Kasamatsu instantly saw the fog hiding the feelings in his friend's eyes. He wanted to grab Kise so far of that guy but that was… well, impossible.

"Give him the keys and the direction, please." He confirmed to the stunned Kasamatsu which open his mouth to definitely reply something. "Kasamatsu, damnit don't."

Kasamatsu get angry but arguing in front of the tanned was not something he wanted to give at the moment. Refusing with all his bloody body to move, he does so, giving evasively the keys and muttering fast the direction.

Aomine barely nodded and turned without speaking another worthy thing to the two beings he left behind. He knew Kise was going to follow him.

Kise looked meaningfully to his friend. He didn't show him his suffering but he did show his remorse for what he said. Kasamatsu chose this time to ignore the hazel eyes. He couldn't help but think that maybe if Kise had let him he might have convinced the tanned. He couldn't help but felt this inch of angriness. The thought of Kise alone with that bastard… Kasamatsu tensed imagining that.

Kise saw the tension in Kasamatsu's body and he read too much into that… his friend was angry with him. Kise took a deep breath trying not to feel bad, alone… it really clenched his heart that his friend was annoyed with him. He bowed his head and silently turned the way to follow behind Aomine.

Kise had his lips pressed for the entire path to the apartment. He didn't mind to focus for where he was going. He only followed Aomine for the mechanic instinct inside of him. It wasn't the first time he walked like that. He didn't feel like talking or eating or healing his wounds tonight. He felt wrong. And geez! This pressed absurdly his heart.

After some minutes of walk, they took the subway in complete silence. Kise sat and stared worthlessly to the glass at his front. He saw his eyes and his heart clenched once more. He bowed his head rapidly and preferred to see his hands and wait the station. After almost half an hour they got out of the subway and walked across some streets of what it seems was a fine neighborhood.

When Aomine diverted to the left Kise thought that he was seeing wrong. What was there was not a building. There was a house. A beautiful white-bluish house with big windows and a pretty front.

So, the Kasamatsus have two houses. Kise who only lived in a humble apartment stared dumb until Aomine called for him. He blinked a couple of times and nodded walking inside.

The lights were already on and Kise found himself, stood, glued to the entrance with nothing much to do but stare around him. He could see the door to the kitchen at his right, the entrance to the living room at his left; he saw furniture there, a big TV. Some study and other doors.

Aomine was walking for the house, studying the space he was moving. He didn't give much thought to the blond glued to the entrance. He needed to assure where he was going to pass the night and possible some other days of the week. If it was possible he would like to go out for a walk and check the surroundings in the night.

He checked for an hour and when he sighed satisfied he turned to the living room and sat on the couch near the table with the phone. He probed to make some calls. When the other end answered, he breath relieved and began his quiet conversation.

Kise didn't know why but he didn't want to move. He didn't want at least for a long time before he invaded the privacy of Kasamatsu's mom house. He knew Aomine had already do very the contrary thing but he still found this feeling of invasion that he didn't quite know how to brush off.

Kasamatsu had told him that when his mother was young she lived alone in this house like an heritance from his dead parents. They died in a car's accident and only left this house, some money safe in the bank and an uncle who did how much she could to raise a child. After Kasamatsu's mother got married and later when she was pregnant, the couple accorded to buy a new house when they could start their family with their future child.

It didn't mean that this house was completely left aside. There were one or two times at the month when some service would come to clean the house and see everything was alright. That was the reason why the house seems acceptably clean and with all the basic services functioning.

Still, Kise found odd that Kasamatsu's mother didn't decide to sale the house in all this years… it would be because it held so much precious memories... or perhaps because it was the only gift left after Kasamatsu's grandparents dead.

There was something more. Kasamatsu had told him that there was an altar dedicated to his grandparents and that every year his mother would come to visit the house and present her offerings to her parents. Last week was the commemoration of his father dead and… Kise knew how difficult was to deal with the numb ache presenting in ones chest and the memories it comes with that.

"You're going to stay there the whole night?" Aomine tilted his head looking right into the blond's eyes.

Kise startled making an instinct step back. His elbows bumped against the door and he looked up founding a look over him. He was out in his thoughts and again he didn't notice Aomine approximating to him. But that's the way he'd always been when he concentrated in something "What?"

"Are you okay?" The blond was looking so out of the moment and with those worried eyes that Aomine half wondered what kind of thoughts Kise was having inside his mind.

"Fine enough."Kise shrugged helpless to hide the slight annoyance in his answer. He was still angry at Aomine for not letting Kasamatsu come with them. And for the shameless invasion in what was very dear to Kasamatsu's mother. It would be different if Kasamatsu was here. Kise wouldn't feel like some child intruding into the private room of his older brother!

Aomine didn't fall to notice the way Kise answer him. And he didn't forgot the way the blond acted all the way till here. Aomine had months watching this person and although he was in contact just now, he couldn't cede. And Kise had to understand it. They were strangers to each other. Well… being honest, not totally strangers. Even if they have only two days talking, Aomine at this height recognized more attitudes in the blond of what he admitted to say. Months of watching and investigating if this was the right person had made him know gestures and costumers of the blond.

Kise was stubborn and liked to escape when he found himself in an unexpected situation "You should treat your wounds… I don't want you to get sick. I saw a kit of first aid in the bathroom." Aomine looked at the messy locks of hair falling near the bruised cheeks.

Kise kept silent. So, he was sending him now to look for his wounds? He was now worried or something?

Of course not. It's obvious that Aomine would send him to watch for his wounds to use him in the future. Well, he would heal himself when he wanted.

"You're being stupid again." Aomine sighed recognizing the look in the hazel eyes.

"I'm not bothering you standing here."

Aomine lifted an eyebrow "Actually, I want to go out for a walk and you are obstructing the door."

Kise frowned "Now?" he shook his head fast "Whatever. Okay." He walked to the corridor at the same time he was dragged suddenly backward against the wall "What the hell?! What's wrong with you?" Kise forced down a groan in his throat for the pain that ran from his back.

"You're bleeding. That's what's wrong." Aomine answered reaching with his thumb the line of blood bordering the lips. Kise jerked away and felt warmth creep into his cheeks in the moment his lips were touched "B-bleeding?" he couldn't comprehend, until his eyes watched entranced Aomine's reddish thumb "My… nose?" then, he breathed. Great, his nose was apparently bleeding again! That couldn't be good!

"You need to treat your wounds, I told you. Look, you are bleeding again," Aomine cleaned again with his thumb another line of blood already crossing soft lips.

Kise tensed and reacted slapping Aomine's hand down. "You don't know about personal space?" It was uneasy the Aomine's motion of retire his blood from- from his lips… Kise flushed unconsciously. Yes, Aomine was very close. And before Kise could stop his tongue he asked "Why?"

Kise's eyes bulged. What did I ask! Aomine gazed him silently. Breath touched his ear.

"Because I like you blushing."

"U-uh?"

Knots formed in the blond's stomach making Kise push Aomine far and run impulsively up stairs. He locked himself behind the first door he saw and crumbled down the floor. He lifted his knees flat against his chest and breathed hard.

What's **wrong** with Aomine?!

Kise pounded around that question for minutes. His nose started to bleed again. Kise sniffed softly and cleaned himself with the back of his hand.

He was behaving like a child running like that and locking inside a room... that answer was really unexpected. Red hair came to his memory and Kise moaned. No, that's confusing land I don't want to test now.

A couple of tears slide down from his open eyes. He tried to clean his mind of stupid thoughts but he ended worst. How was his mom now? Kasamatsu had talked to her? And his friend was still angry? He looked angry. –Perhaps that wasn't a big deal- but in the sensitive state Kise was that ached and he didn't understand that Kasamatsu was angry for the moment not for an entire life.

Some more tears escaped and moistened the part of his pants covering his knees. He didn't want to health his nose or any other part of his body. To hell with that! He didn't want to switch the lights on. So, he only stared without meaning for hours the darkness until his lashes low and dreams claim him.

-o-

Aomine sighed deeply. He opened the door and took a walk around the house. After an hour he came back looking for the refrigerator to improve the negligent empty spaces. Once he did that, he found the stairs and checked the rooms in the first floor. One door was closed. Kise sure was in there. Sleeping now? The lights were off.

Aomine decided to let him alone. He looked for one room to himself and closed the door behind him leaning to the bed and falling fast to sleep.

In the morning, Aomine groggy woke up with the sound of his cellphone. He sighed and reached out for the sounding piece in the table.

"Hello? Aomine?" A cheerful voice asked loudly to Aomine's morning senses.

"Momoi, how in the hell you got my number?" he growled scratching his hair.

"You know my ways," the girl answered slyly "Mou! Aomine, you can't disappear like that for so much time!"

"One week it's not exactly much time." he paused "Momoi, what do you want?"

"You know… there is this little child asking for you all day everyday. It's hard to miss your name," the girl chuckled and paused but didn't wait for an answer "what are you doing Aomine… I'm kinda worried…"

Aomine sat on the bed and stared blankly at the wall "I'm doing what I've to do." he answered simple.

Momoi sighed "I don't like that answer very much and…" she suddenly giggled "perhaps I should visit you in your new school soon!"

Aomine swallowed "No way. How did – forget it. Momoi you're staying away from this." He warned.

"Who says that? I said I was worried… but now I'm curious!"

Aomine swallowed again. _Momoi curious?_ He didn't like that an inch. She knew him _too much_ for her own good. He heard her giggling but he knew she was serious behind that. "Bye Momoi, take care."

"Wait! Ao-"

Aomine throwed its cellphone on the bed. Momoi can find where he is studying and lots of more things. When Momoi find him he'll see in that moment what to do. Now, he was hungry and wanted a bath.

He headed for the bathroom and look for some towel, shampoo and soap. Once behind the curtains, he left the warm water pass for his toned body, relaxing and cleaning his mind and his muscles, he felt good taking a long shower before he felt his stomach growl. He wrapped a towel against his hips and looked for his clothes. He would have to buy a new ones since he hadn't drag any change of clothes with him. And the blond neither. And talking about the blond… he hadn't heard a sound from that room.

He looked for his watch and saw it was ten in the morning. With reason he was so hungry. Once dressed he passed Kise's room but didn't touch. Once in the kitchen, he started his breakfast… Scrambled eggs, toasted bread with butter and hot coffee.

When the smell of the fast breakfast hit Aomine's nose he was certain that if the blond wasn't sleeping he would have to go down and drag his feet to the kitchen. But when Aomine eat the last mouthful and Kise didn't appear he frowned. He washed the dishes and decided to knock that door.

"Kise?" he knocked but didn't receive an answer. Was the blond still evading him? Angry perhaps? Well that couldn't last too much. In some moment the blond would have to get out of that room and eat. That was for sure. "I'm going out, if you're hungry there is food on the kitchen."

Stated that and with no answer, Aomine moved to the stairs. Walking for the street, he decided to buy necessary quantity of clothes. And maybe something for the blond too? That, he will decide later.

-o-

When Aomine returned to the house it was almost three in the afternoon, he was hungry again. He was already on his new clothes. A black t-shirt with new jeans and black sneakers, he go straight to the kitchen to take some water and see what to cook when he saw the breakfast he left untouched and cold.

"What the fuck?" Aomine turned decidedly to Kise's room.

"Kise! Open the damned door!"

"Kise… You're **draining** my patience…" he twisted the doorknob and knocked rough. Damn. "Last time I'm asking you."

Aomine gave some steps far and kicked hard opening the white door. He heard a groan and a thump on the floor. He walked inside finding the blond at one side of the door against the floor rubbing clumsy his head with his eyes barely open "Kise?" Aomine kneeled fast at his side touching Kise's shoulder "Kise? What are you doing on the floor? Kise?" Kise's forehead was damp with sweat, his blond hair sticking for every part of his face. Cheeks feverish were flushed and his t-shirt was damp. Aomine quickly touched the blond's forehead confirming it was hot.

"Damn. Kise can you hear me?" he started to apart the hair from Kise's warmth face evading the bruises along the cheeks. Kise open his eyes. He felt hot and thirsty. His whole body was in pain and specially the back of his head. It looked like something heavy and hard like a stone had punched him awake. "I can," Kise swallowed to relieve his throat "don't talk so loud… you punch my head or something?'" Kise sat, weakly supporting his back on the wall.

"We need to go to the Hospital."

"I don't think-"

"Hush. Listen to me." Aomine grabbed Kise's arms attracting attention to his eyes. Kise barely could remain focus "One friend mine is a good Dr. he works near here. I'm not going to hear any complaints from you."

Kise hesitantly let his head nod. Who was he to deny medical treatment when he knew his body needs it? One second and he was on his feet. One second more and he was walking out of the house with Aomine grabbing with firmness his waist while Kise had his arm passing behind Aomine's neck.

The sun of the afternoon seemed so bright to hazel eyes. He could not fool himself about his health. It was his own fault that his wounds were now infected. It had to be that for the fever he felt for his neck.

He watched some persons throwing glances at him. Kise lowered his eyes and decided to look at Aomine. People could be so judgmental and castrating… it didn't matter but yet… Kise reposed his face on his extended arm completely watching the tan features; he kind of trusted that Aomine would maintain both walking. Trusted?

Kise shook his head. He didn't understand…yet it could be name only matter of survival. Pain stroked his body. He couldn't say what part. Kise moaned and closed his eyes trusting his legs to keep moving with Aomine's.

"We are almost there."

Kise could only cling to those words. Because he felt so bad…

-o-

When he opened his eyes he was on a clean neat room with white sheets behind him and the smell of hospital all around the place. He had fallen half unconscious after he arrives to the Hospital. Luckily, the Dr- Aomine's friend- was there waiting for them. He felt all kind of things working on him, like needles and IV for his wrist to hydrate him. Test of blood. Cotton, hydrogen peroxide, creams, X rays… and then patches and bandage.

Then the calm… it feels so good the tranquil silence that he fall sleep for a bit. For the window at his side he saw the dark clouds of early night.

"How are you feeling?"

Kise looked up to see a tall man with black hair. As tall as Aomine. So taller than him.

"Better… I suppose. It still hurt my nose and the back of my head but not so much like before." Kise answered recognizing the Dr's concern.

"I'm glad Kise san, that's your name right? I had administered you an analgesic for the pain, antibiotic for the infection and one antiinflammatory. Also I supplied you with serum. You are almost anemic. I don't know of what you are feeding," The Dr glanced purposefully the corner of the room "Aomine, you had to take better care of him."

"What?!" Kise jumped to seat on the bed "He's nothing of mine, please don't misunderstand things."

The Dr. smiled "I see…pardon me. I'm Nowaki Kusama by the way. Sorry if I offend you… It's just seemed that Aomine cared for you. And then, I thought I saw you half leaning on him trusting him to come here…" the man smiled brightly like the sun. (1)

Kise watched half astounded at the man.

"I don't trust… in him." Kise replied glancing to Aomine. He wasn't trusting that much, right? It had to be a mistake "He's not even my friend."

Nowaki raise and eyebrow and smiled again. This time he get close to the blond and low his face to stare bold.

"What are you saying? Aomine likes you very much. Don't you see that?" Nowaki caressed Kise's hair smiling gently at the frozen blond "Kise san it's a good child Aomine. I'm rather happy for you," Nowaki couldn't help the exited tone at the end of his voice. He kept caressing the blonde hair seeing written confusion and embarrassment in the pale face. He grinned feeling Aomine's glare at his back "I see what Aomine sees in you," Nowaki added straightening his posture and retracting his hand "you're adorable in your own way like my Hiro san." He grinned lovely.

That was it. Aomine pulled Nowaki far to the door while Kise blushed. Hiro san? Adorable? Of what was he talking? What Nowaki was implying? Surely the Dr couldn't be saying… - Nowaki was trying to talk with Aomine before the door closed on his nose but Aomine was impartial.

When the click sounded of the door closing, Kise let out a big suffering sigh hiding his eyes with both his hands.

"I don't even want to talk about what that Dr said."

"What part exactly?"

Kise felt the bed sinking at his side. "About all the stuff." His hands fall on his lap. There was still a delicate flush in the blond's cheeks. And when he looked at Aomine he backed away a little.

"It's just… he says strange things and uh- I'm not like that." Kise bit his lip awkwardly.

Aomine narrowed his eyes harsh "You are not like what?" he pointed 'what'.

_Aomine likes you very much. _

Kise's eyes widen. What kind of things he was thinking?! He took a deep breath and commands his heart to stay quiet. There is _no reason_ to act strange now.

"Not gay. That's what." Yet embarrassment corrupted his cheeks anew. Aomine stare at him intensely. Kise swallowed awkward and darted his eyes away "Why are we having this conversation anyway-"

"So, are you saying that I am?" Aomine inquired.

"I didn't –" Kise struggled to find words to say. Embarrassment present. "I... well..."Aomine saw that and sighed deciding to save the blond.

"Let's let things at this. It's been tough for you. And I need you healthy. Nowaki offered the room for us. He will take care for all the arrangements."

Kise felt a weight on his shoulders he didn't know he has disappear. Aomine didn't want to deepen the conversation. Fine. Good! That was really fine… Letting his mind relax he didn't notice Aomine closing his hand in one fist while walking away. Letting his eyes close for a second nap he didn't notice the way Aomine look at his face before he closed the door, or the way he could peaceful dream because he knew Aomine was near there keeping an eye on him.

No, none of these things Kise noticed because Aomine was a horrible thief, an assassin –probably- and someone who was imposing his will on Kise threatening his friends and his mom.

So, let's just sleep.

.

(1)Yes, he is Nowaki Kusama from Junjou Romantica XD I just didn't want to think in another Dr. my mind wandered alone in Nowaki's personality.


End file.
